


That's Money, Honey

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cake, Camboy Luke, Choking, Christmas Fluff, Collars, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lapdance, Luke in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Shaming, Slight humiliation kink, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Top Calum, power bottom calum, slutty luke, stripper luke, sugar daddy calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Excuse me?" Calum calls, gesturing for the bartender and waiting for him to come over before continuing. "Who is that, over there? The boy on stage."Michael doesn't even have to look, already smiling and nodding as he tops off Calum's already half-gone whiskey. "That's Luke." Michael explains and Calum nods, sipping at his whiskey again as he watches Luke dance, body swaying fluidly in front of several men dressed pretty similarly to how Calum is. "He tends to attract the uh, black card crowd." Michael says, handing Calum back his own black card. Or: Calum makes Luke his sugar baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Money Honey by Lady Gaga)

Calum Hood was one of the youngest CEOs in all of Australia, and one of the richest, and he knew that came with it's consequences. One of those dreaded consequences was dealing with people who only wanted to use him to get somewhere or get something, and Calum had recently discovered that one of those people was his fiance, Ashley. He'd overheard a phone conversation she was having this morning, likely with one of her friends that Calum absolutely despised, and it was not a nice thing to hear at 8 o'clock in the morning when you're on your way out the door. She'd been bragging about having Calum wrapped around her prissy little finger, how easy it was to pretend she was in love with him, and if Calum hadn't already been late he would've kicked her out on her ass right then. He was on his way home now to do just that, driving just above the speed limit with white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. He whips into the large driveway and he quickly parks and shuts the car off, storming inside.

 

Calum shuts the door quietly behind himself, feeling his hands shake with all the anger building up as he hears her, once again, talking on the phone to someone about Calum and his money. "Ashley!" He yells, much louder than his normal greeting and with more venom in his voice than he thinks he's ever used when talking to her.

 

"In here, baby!" Ashley calls, and her tone suggests that she hasn't yet picked up on Calum's mood.

 

Calum follows her voice to the large living room in the back of the house, finding her lounging back in the loveseat with her feet curled up under her and her hands texting away on her phone. "Ashley, do you think I'm a fucking idiot?"

 

That certainly catches her attention and she sits up straight, putting her phone down on the arm of the chair. "Calum, honey, what are you talking about? Of course I don't think you're an idiot."

 

Calum laughs bitterly, no humor in it whatsoever. "Then why am I hearing you tell your dumbass friends how easy I am to manipulate and how easy it is for you to get what you want out of me, huh? Do you think I'm deaf or something? I can hear you, every time."

 

Now Ashley looks guilty, caught red handed, but she also looks like she's not going to admit it so easily. "Calum, I'm always talking to my friends about you, okay? Always, because I love you and I want to tell them how great you are."

 

"No, no don't try to pull that shit." Calum shakes his head, pacing now because he's getting even angrier now that he's said it and she's trying to spin it into something positive. "I'm not fucking stupid, Ashley, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what the words 'using him' mean, and that comes up in your conversations more than once, and I never called you out on it before because I wanted to believe that we were really in love, but you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you and the lying and the bullshit, Ashley, I'm sick of it all. I'm so sick of pretending to be happy when really, I dread coming home and I have been for the past few months because I don't want to have to look you in the eye and listen to you lie to me."

 

"Calum, what are you saying?" Ashley asks, almost sounding like she can't believe that she might be about to hear him tell her it's over.

 

But still, "Ashley, I'm saying it's over. We're done. I want you out of my house and out of my life, tonight. I don't care who you have to call, what you have to do, just get the fuck out by the time I get back."

 

Ashley's eyes are welling with tears, her expression begging Calum to change his mind. "Baby, please, I'm sorry okay, I'm so sorry. I...I shouldn't have said those things about you when they weren't true okay, I swear to you that none of it is true. I love you, Calum, honestly."

 

"No, no you don't, Ashley. You love what I can give you and what I have, not me. And everyone tried to tell me before okay, Ashton and Mali and my parents, they all tried to tell me but I wanted to trust you. Turns out they were right." Calum says, holding Ashley at arms length when she tries to move into his space. "I meant what I said, I want you out tonight by the time I get back, and if you're not, I'm calling the police."

 

Calum leaves it at that, moving her arms away from him as he turns on his heel and storms right back out the front door, getting in his car and driving without any destination in mind. He needs a drink, he knows that much, but he's got no idea where he could go that would completely get his mind off of his dumb ended engagement. He wants to call himself dumb for not ending things sooner, truth be told he hasn't been happy for a while and he's been turning to the online world to fill the void that's been ripped between him and Ashley. He found some solice in an online camming website that Ashton showed him, and surprisingly enough in the click through link that leads to the boys. He'd particularly taken a liking to a boy under the screen name "daddyslittleangel", who had the most amazing body he's ever seen in his life, and he'd found himself wishing he were in bed with him instead of Ashley but he'd decided to stay with his fiance because it wasn't realistic to want to be with some stranger on the internet when he'd never even seen his face, just his ass really. It didn't matter now that he's actually left Ashley, he feels better just being away from her and knowing he doesn't have to deal with it anymore, just driving down the street towards something new feels liberating.

 

All the bars in town, everywhere he frequents, people know him too well and he's bound to be asked about his life and about Ashley and that's not what he wants right now so he keeps driving as he passes the town limit and he keeps driving past the next town limit until he sees a sign for a joint bar and strip club. The sign just simply reads "Jamie's Night Club" and Calum's never been here before so he pulls into the parking lot and parks his Range Rover near the back, away from everyone else. He feels overdressed in his grey work suit and tie, so the best he's got is taking the tie and the suit jacket off, rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows, exposing his expensive silver Rolex that will probably have him sticking out even more like a sore thumb in this club. He doesn't bother taking it off, however, deciding he might as well just let himself be seen.

 

Calum walks through the door and he's met with the loud bass of some pop song filling his ears. His feet are vibrating with the strength of it as he immediately heads for the bar and pulls out his wallet, sliding the black card from it's place and handing it to the bartender when he comes over, his nametag reading 'Michael'. "Whiskey on the rocks, please, and keep the tab open."

 

"Sure thing," Michael pauses, looking down at the card for a name, "Mr. Hood."

 

Michael quickly gets Calum a small glass and drops a few ice cubes in it, pouring the whiskey in until it almost touches the rim. Calum thanks him and takes the glass, sipping idly and turn around towards the other end of the big open room where a group of men are gathered around a stage. There are several girls in lacy lingerie dancing around metal poles with money tucked into their panties, and as much as Calum wants to, he finds he has no interest in even one of them. He doesn't even have the desire to go over and sit down, and it's not that they aren't unbelievably gorgeous women with perfect bodies, it's just that Calum is a little sick of women right now and he finds that he wants nothing to do with any of them. He shakes his head at himself, taking a much larger gulp of his whiskey and looking around the room some more. He's not really looking for anyone to catch his eye, but he's immediately drawn to a darker corner of the large stage where there's a short catwalk with another pole at the very end of it surrounded by red LED lights that are built into the stage. Calum is immediately intrigued by the fact that the dancer is not a girl, it's a boy, and a beautiful one at that. He's never been shy about the fact that he's interested in both sexes, and it doesn't bother him that this boy is the one catching his attention, but it certainly seems a little odd that he's the only male dancer in the club.

 

"Excuse me?" Calum calls, gesturing for the bartender and waiting for him to come over before continuing. "Who is that, over there? The boy on stage."

 

Michael doesn't even have to look, already smiling and nodding as he tops off Calum's already half-gone whiskey. "That's Luke." Michael explains and Calum nods, sipping at his whiskey again as he watches Luke dance, body swaying fluidly in front of several men dressed pretty similarly to how Calum is. "He tends to attract the uh, black card crowd." Michael says, handing Calum back his own black card.

 

Calum slides it back into his wallet and turns to look at Luke again, the boy dressed in nothing but the tightest and shortest black boxers Calum has ever seen, framing a volumptuous lower half that makes Calum want to pinch himself because he's convinced he's dreaming up a body like that. When the boy turns around Calum could swear something about him look familiar from the back angle he's at right now, but Calum's never been here before and he's certain he would remember this boy if he had ever seen him. Calum gulps the rest of his whiskey down and sets the glass back down on the bar, ignoring the burn in his throat as he pushes off the wooden top and slowly makes his way over to Luke's part of the stage. There's a burly security guard standing in the shadows by the side of the stage, probably there to make sure things don't get out of hand and that someone doesn't try to be inappropriate with Luke, since Calum's pretty sure there's a very strict 'no touching' policy in all strip clubs. Calum stands a little ways back from the 'U' shaped leather seating area right in front of the stage, leaning against the wall under some lighted neon signs as he stares the boy dance around provocatively. Watching Luke is almost religious, the way his hips move so naturally and his delicate body rocks in time with the heavy beat playing in the club, his brilliant blue eyes hooded and his dirty blonde hair ruffled up. He pulls off the 'just fucked' look perfectly, a filthy smirk on his pretty lips as he grabs the pole and spins around it, wiggling his perfectly round ass and it's then that it hits Calum, that he realizes how he recognizes the boy. 

 

Calum quickly pushes off the wall and approaches the security guard, ignoring the fact that he's being sized up in case there's some kind of issue. "Excuse me, is there a way to have a private dance from him?" He asks quietly, feeling bold and slightly embarrassed but pushing the feeling down.

 

"Yeah, it's two hundred for fifteen minutes. He's in high demand, so if you want a slot for tonight you'll have to go pay the girl at the front right now." The guard says, looking relieved that Calum won't be any trouble as he gestures toward the woman standing at a podium type thing near the front door with a bored looking expression.

 

Calum nods and thanks the guard before hustling over toward the girl, putting his name down under Luke's mostly filled column and easily letting her swipe his card to pay for it, deciding $200 is nothing to pay for a boy like that. His slot, he sees, isn't for another forty-five minutes and he has to sit back and watch Luke disappear into the back three times for other men, the grin on his face almost obscene. Finally the guard comes to get him, leading him through a door off to the side of the stage and into a dimly lit room covered in sheer and glittery pink curtains, a black leather couch placed in the middle of the room right in front of a clearly customized metallic pink stripper pole. Calum shakes his head with a smirk and has a seat right in the center of the couch, leaning back and spreading his arms out over the top of it, looking around idly as he waits. The door open soon enough and the curtains move as Luke walks through them, that same smile on his beautiful face and it makes Calum sit up a little straighter.

 

"Hello." Luke says, his voice low and sultry and Calum's sure it's been practiced to get it perfect like it is. "I'm Luke, and I'm assuming you're Calum Hood."

 

Calum nods, smirking as Luke comes closer and grabs onto the pink pole. "I am, yeah."

 

Luke's smile is a little softer, a little less predatory when he swings himself around the pole delicately and lands himself directly in Calum's lap, straddling the older man's waist. "Can I ask how old you are, Mr. Hood?"

 

Calum huffs a small laugh, wanting so badly to grab onto Luke's soft hips. "Twenty-seven. And how old are you?"

 

Luke smirks, looking very obviously relieved that Calum isn't another forty-something year old creep. "Twenty-two."

 

Calum hums, eyes raking over Luke's body as the small-talk conversation comes to a comfortable silence, the music much louder now that they're not talking as Luke starts to gently roll his hips. The younger boy seems to sink into his element, swaying in Calum's lap to the much more sensual beat that the song switches to and putting his hands on Calum's shoulders for support. Calum drops his hands off the back of the couch, letting them rest at his sides as the blonde dances on top of him.

 

"You can hold onto me, if you want. You're allowed as long as I say yes." Luke mumbles softly, blinking his big blue eyes up at Calum before carefully shifting and turning around so he's back to chest with Calum, feeling the older man's warm hands wrap around his hips and hold tight.

 

Calum's eyes are glued to Luke's ass, the reason he recognized Luke in the first place, and he smirks as he watches it shake against him. "And how many people have you told yes, 'daddyslittleangel'?"

 

Luke's body stills, a small gasp tumbling from his lips as he turns his head back toward Calum, mouth hanging open. "How did you know?" He whispers, cheeks flushed at having been caught. 

 

Calum leans in and speaks directly in Luke's ear. "This." He says simply, his hand gliding over Luke's tight boxers, just below the waistband so it's clear that he means Luke's ass.

 

Luke lets out an incredulous laugh, biting his lip because he's never met anyone who watches his camming sessions before and he's not sure if it's hot or awkward that this man has seen him fuck himself on camera with various fake dicks. Looking at Calum's obviously gorgeous face and body, his obviously expensive watch and designer clothes and he decides it's definitely more hot than weird, and Calum's relatively young age makes it better too.

 

"You recognized me because of my ass?" Luke wonders, still giggling just a little even at the thought that this rich, hot, older man underneath of him admires his body.

 

"Well it's incredible, Luke, how could I not?" Calum smirks, squeezing Luke's hips gently. 

 

Luke bites his lip and turns back around, sitting sideways across Calum's lap with a much more genuine and less practiced smile. "Thank you." He's fully blushing, not something he does often, and he's starting to really like the way Calum looks at him—like he's something desirable but in a soft sort of way.

 

"Now, what would it take for you to be mine for more than just fifteen minutes?" Calum rumbles, voice deeper than before as he nudges his nose against Luke's cheek.

 

Luke giggles, leaning more into Calum's strong chest and letting the older man wrap his arms around his waist. "That depends how long you're talking about."

 

"I was thinking forever." Calum says, tone completely serious in a playful and coy sort of way.

 

Luke's jaw drops, another incredulous laugh bursting from his chest. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but to have me forever would cost you an awful lot of money."

 

Calum's eyes narrow as he looks at Luke's face, his smirk never faltering even when he speaks. "How much is 'an awful lot'?" 

 

Luke taps his chin, seeming to think really hard for a second before turning his head completely towards Calum when he's apparently got his answer. "Like, half a million dollars." Luke decides, just as there's a knock on the door. "Well, your time is up, hot shot." He says, and maybe Calum is imagining things but Luke sounds a little disappointed about the fact.

 

They both stand up and Calum grabs Luke's hand, kissing the back of it just before he opens the door. "You can expect a check for half a million by tomorrow morning, and I'll expect you at my doorstep by tomorrow night."

 

Luke's jaw drops in surprise but the logical side of him is telling him Calum's just saying things, that he's probably a little drunk and making empty promises, but the thought is nice as he reluctantly watches Calum walk down the hallways and straight out the front entrance to the club.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Luke walks into the back entrance of the club the next afternoon, just before three when all the other strippers and dancers and various other employees get there, and he's immediately met with a flurry of excitement coming towards him.

 

"Luke, Luke, there's an envelope here with your name on it!" One of the other dancers, Angie, yells from the back of the small crowd of people, her hand popping up and revealing said envelope. 

 

"What?" Luke wonders, his face scrunching in confusion as he makes everyone disperse so he can get to Angie. "Who is it from?"

 

"Doesn't say." Angie points out, handing the envelope to Luke.

 

Luke notes the fancy cursive writing on the front of his name in bold black ink, wondering who this could possibly be from as he sticks his thumb under the sealed flap and tears it open. He can feel everyone staring at him as he pulls out a folded piece of paper with the same fancy handwriting on it. The letter reads: I hope you'll consider being mine forever now, and I hope to see you at my front door tonight at 7. 2854 Crescent Blvd. At the end, signed in big swirling letters, is the name 'Calum Hood'. Luke's jaw drops to the floor and he nearly lets the letter and the envelope slip out of his hands when he remembers the man from the private dance last night, the one who recognized him from his camming sessions and the one who promised him a check by the next day so Luke would be his forever. Luke's heart is leaping out of his chest with nerves as he shakily peeks back into the envelope and sure enough, there's another thin piece of paper in there. He's almost afraid as he pulls it out, hiding it from the prying eyes of his friends and trying to sneakily look at it.

 

"Holy shit!" He screeches, eyes wide as he looks at the paper in his hands: a personal check from Calum, made out to Luke for the amount of five hundred thousand dollars—exactly half a million just like Luke said last night. "Oh my fucking god."

 

"What's going on?" This time it's Michael talking, having just walked in the door with his girlfriend and another dancer for the club, Michelle. 

 

"Luke, what is that?" Lynn, Luke's best friend in the world, asks him softly.

 

Luke's hands are shaking profusely as he looks up at everyone around him, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Uhm, the guy.....Calum, the one I mentioned last night, h-he sent me a check."

 

"A check for what?" Michelle asks, at the same time another dancer, Sara, says, "Why?"

 

"Last night he was asking me what it would take for me to be his forever and I thought he was joking, I didn't think he'd actually do what I said." Luke squeaks, completely red in the face and shaking his head.

 

"How much did you tell him it would take, Luke?" Kori wonders, turning away from the mirror on the wall and fidgeting with her hair.

 

Luke swallows thickly. "Half a million dollars." His voice is so quiet and whispery that it's barely audible, but the group around him obviously hears it because there's an explosion of movement and loud voices and the shortest of the dancers, Lia, tries to peer over his shoulder to see the check.

 

Above everything, Luke hears Lynn in his ear, her small hands tugging at his own to see the check. "He sent you five hundred thousand dollars?!"

 

Luke nods, lost in his own head as his friends jump around and freak out for him because honestly, he's too stunned to do more than stand there and wonder if he's dreaming. He just can't believe that gorgeous, clearly rich older man wanted him badly enough to actually send him the money Luke said it would take to have him forever. It doesn't seem plausible, doesn't seem real, even with the check in his hands, signed and ready to be taken to the bank. 

 

"You're gonna go to his house tonight, right? I'll cover for you." Lynn says, her big coffee colored eyes blinking up at him with a soft yet mischievous expression. 

 

Luke slaps a hand against his forehead, trying not to blush even more because of course he's going to go see Calum. Even if he hadn't wanted to see the man again, he's really got no choice now. Calum did exactly what Luke said he had to in order to get him, and Luke isn't one to go back on his word, no matter how ridiculous and unreal the situation may seem.

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see him." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Luke makes sure to wear his tightest black jeans and his favorites red plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled about halfway up his forearms and his shiny black boots on his feet, as his cab pulls up against the sidewalk in front of 2854 Crescent Blvd at exactly 7 pm. He bites his lip, handing the driver the money he owes before stepping out of the car and watching the cab pull off. He takes a deep breath, the sheer mass of Calum's home looming over him as he passes into the open front gate and enters the huge walkway that leads up to an ornate front door. He's entirely out of his element standing in front of something this huge and expensive and it's intimidating, makes Luke feel small and awkward as he pushes the doorbell and listens to it ring. He glances around, seeing a three car garage that he's pretty positive actually has three cars in it and the large front yard which is obviously taken care of by landscapers and gardeners and there's even a damn fountain at the center of the huge circle driveway that has a little cherub figure pouring the water from a pitcher looking thing in it. Luke shakes his head just as the front door swings open, revealing a woman in a powder blue shirt and khaki pants with her hair tied up in a tight bun.

 

"Uh, hi....uhm, I'm Luke. I'm here to see Calum." He says nervously, fidgeting on his feet as she smiles and nods.

 

"Yes, he's been expecting you. Please, come in." She says, waving her arm back and stepping aside to make room for him. "He's in his office but he said to send you up when you got here, so just go up the stairs, make a left and it'll be the last door straight ahead."

 

Luke nods and rounds the corner, finding the type of grand staircase you might see in a castle, one that's made of white marble and gold railings that are extremely detailed and fancy looking and splits off two different ways. Luke shakes his head as he reaches the landing where the split is, taking the left set of stairs and heading straight down the hallway toward a very sturdy looking set of dark wooden double doors. He stops a foot short of the doors, nerves completely setting in before he musters up all of his confidence and knocks on the door loudly.

 

"Come in!" Calum shouts from inside and Luke takes another deep breath before turning both knobs and pushing the doors inward. Calum looks up from the papers in his hand, sitting behind a big oak desk that's absolutely covered in files and two computers and other office supplies, his face lighting up when he sees Luke standing in the doorway. "You came."

 

Luke nods, his eyes wide as he takes in the size and decor of the room, once again ornate and clean looking. "And you sent me a check for half a million dollars." 

 

Calum snorts a laugh nodding and straightening in the papers he was holding, sliding them into a folder and setting them off to the side before pushing his chair out and walking around the front of the desk. "You said that's what it would take."

 

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to do it!" Luke argues, shaking his head in disbelief even though the check is tucked into his back pocket, burning a hole in the denim.

 

Calum looks mildly offended. "Did you not want me to?"

 

"What? No, I mean...of course I was hoping to see you again, but I didn't think you’d actually want me enough to do it." Luke explains, trying to make his thoughts clearer so they make sense outside of his head. 

 

Luckily Calum seems to understand what he means. "Well, I'll have you know I've been watching your session for months, dreaming about the chance to be with you instead of my stupid ex fiance, and I finally ended it with her like I should have a long time ago and then I saw you last night and I figured it must be some sort of divine intervention."

 

Luke huffs a short laugh, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair. "So....what exactly is it that you want me for?"

 

Calum bites his lip, trying to decide how best to word this without sounding like he's making a business deal instead of asking Luke to be his boyfriend. "I told you, I want you to be mine, as in my boyfriend."

 

Luke's eyebrows shoot up. "Boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." Calum affirms, his smile lopsided and adorable.

 

Luke has to stop and think, because he's never really been the boyfriend type and he did only just meet Calum yesterday, but he's never met anyone so generous and sweet and also incredibly hot. "And what does being your boyfriend mean?"

 

"It means living here with me, having access to my bank accounts, spending all the money you want, sex." Calum smirks, biting his lip when Luke perks up considerably at the last part. "Anything you want, really."

 

"So.....you just want me to live here and have sex with you and buy expensive things?" Luke clarifies, the offer sounding way too good to be true. "What's the catch? Are you like a murderer or something?"

 

Calum barks a surprised laugh, shaking his head. "No, I'm not a murderer. The only thing I ask is that if you find, after a few months, that you're not actually interested in me and you don't have any type of feelings towards me, please just say so. I've already dealt with someone pretending to love me and I don't think I can do it again."

 

Luke is a little caught off guard by the seriousness in Calum's voice but he can understand that, and really when he thinks about the terms of being Calum's boyfriend, it's really a dream come true. It's everything Luke's ever wanted, honestly, to live in a gorgeous house and to have money to blow on extravagant things and to have sex as much as he wants—with a real person, at that, and not just fake dicks.

 

It feels like an easy choice for Luke. "Looks like I'm your boyfriend then." His smile is bright and Calum's is even brighter as he stands up straight, looking genuinely shocked that Luke's said yes. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really." Luke confirms, biting his lip as Calum comes walking quickly towards him.

 

Their lips crash together in a kiss that feels surprisingly soft, Calum's hands cupping Luke's face gently. Calum's lips are full and warm against Luke's bitten ones, mouths moving in sync and Luke's chest bursts with a small feeling of desire, only to have Calum pull away just a minute later. Luke tries to chase his lips but Calum just chuckles and dodges it.

 

"I would love to stand here and kiss you all night, but I've had my chef making us a nice dinner and I think he'd be a little angry if we skipped out on his steak and potatoes." Calum admits, kissing Luke's forehead before taking his hand and leading him back downstairs.

 

They end up in a formal dining room unlike anything Luke has ever seen in his life. He's entirely struck still, mesmerized by the running theme of white and gold that's all over the house including this room. The wooden floor is covered in the center of the room by a huge white rectangular carpet and on top of that is a white marble table with decorative gold detailing on the custom carved legs and around the flat sides of the table top itself. The chairs are the same custom carved white and gold with a cushioned seat and back, the fabric matching the detailing on the table and chairs. In the center of the table is a nice plain short white vase filled with pretty baby pink roses inside of it, and the table is set with the same sort of plain white plates and gold colored utensils. 

 

"Oh my god...." Luke whispers, cheeks tinting pink when he realizes he's been standing and staring for a solid two minutes.

 

Calum laughs and kisses Luke's temple. "You're adorable." He says, leading Luke to one of the chairs at the end of the table.

 

Calum pulls it out for him and lets him sit down before pushing it in just a little, heading to his own seat at the opposite end. His house staff comes through the door that leads to the kitchen just seconds later, carrying two platters of food and setting one down in front of Calum and the other in front of Luke, removing the domes and uncovering the plates underneath. Luke's mouth waters at the delicious looking food, steak cooked medium rare and already cut into cubes and a mound mashed potatoes next to it, a small pile of steamed vegetables there as well. 

 

"This looks amazing." Luke comments, blinking up at Calum with pure honesty in his face. 

 

"Lee is an amazing chef." Calum admits, nodding as he picks up his fork and stabs a piece of meat, holding it up as if he were making a toast.

 

Luke chuckles and starts eating too, taking a sip of the water sitting in front of him after he takes a few bites. They finish eating like they've been starved for months and Calum requests a bottle of red wine before leading Luke out of the French doors just off the dining room and into the backyard. Luke is awestruck again by the cement patio with beautiful furniture and those long pool chairs and a huge gorgeous inground pool with a small jacuzzi attached to the one side. The pool even has a big rock-like element with a waterfall in it that cascades into the pool, and the view beyond the fence all the wall past the grass in the large yard is incredible, mountainous and hypnotizing in the starlight. 

 

"Ya know Calum," Luke starts, taking one of the wine glasses from Calum and letting him pour some in before taking a sip, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Luke feels a little bit like the orphan Annie living in Calum's house. It was such a big adjustment from his makeshift apartment in the upstairs part of Lynn's house to having the run of an entire mansion and house staff. It's only been a week since he's moved in, a week and a half since he became Calum's boyfriend, and he's already living the dream. Calum gave him his own special room to have as just his space even though Luke sleeps in Calum's master suite with him, and he even got to pick the wall color and all the furniture and decor to go in it. He's found he has a real taste for things that sparkle even though he already sort of knew that with the design of his private dance room at the club, and he had the walls of his room painted this amazing paint color called 'pink diamonds'--a sweet bright pink infused with fine glitter, making the walls actually sparkle. Pink is Luke's favorite color so when he saw that and glitter in the same can at the store with Calum, he just had to have it. He's got a big white fluffy faux fur rug in the center of the room and a big soft white couch in front of it, his plasma screen mounted on the opposite wall. There's a desk a lot like the one in Calum's office in the far corner except Luke's is white, and it sits right in front of the French doors that lead to his balcony with his brand new Mac desktop computer on it. There's a pretty cut crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that Luke couldn't resist either, and it really just brings the whole room together if you asked him. He's even got a pink, white, and sparkle themed bathroom attached one side of the room and the same themed walk-in closet attached to the other side, each hiding behind those cool sliding barn doors that Luke begged Calum for. 

 

Luke's in there now, hiding out while Calum makes phone calls from his office all the way across the upstairs of the house. The bedroom and all of Luke's rooms are off the right staircase and the office and guest bedrooms are off the left, although Luke quite likes the fancy home gym in the loft-type attic the best. He's been going up there once, sometimes twice, a day to workout and stay in perfect shape, especially now that he's eating a lot heartier meals than Top Ramen or take-out Chinese on Lynn's couch. 

 

"Babe?" Calum's voice calls, echoing down the hallway as he tries to figure out exactly which room Luke is in.

 

Luke gets off the couch in his room and pokes his head out the door. "Right here, Cal."

 

Calum smiles as Luke comes fully out of the room, leaning in to kiss Luke's lips. "I know I said I'd be working from home today, but there's some problem with the new client we're supposed to be bringing in and they need me there, but I swear I'll be home as soon as I can." He adds, noting Luke's disappointed face.

 

"Okay." Luke pouts, sighing sadly because he really likes spending time with Calum. "I guess I could go get the rest of my stuff from Lynn's, since some of my clothes are still there."

 

Calum nods, petting Luke's hair away from his face. "That's a good idea, although I'm gonna have to get you a lot more clothes to fill up that big new closet of yours." Luke giggles at Calum's words, watching the older man light up with an idea. "Hey, why don't I give you my credit card and you can take yourself shopping for some clothes while I'm gone? You and Lynn can have some fun."

 

Luke nods excitedly. "Yeah, okay. Can I take the Camaro?" He asks, having fallen in love that particular car in Calum's garage.

 

"Sure you can, baby." Calum allows, kissing Luke's lips again. "I'll leave the keys and my card on the table by the front door, okay?" Luke nods again and leans in for another kiss that he's easily given. "I'll see you later baby, have fun!" Calum calls, already headed towards the stairs as Luke turns and goes back into his room to grab his phone and text Lynn about their plans for the day.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"So he just like, hands you his credit card and sends you on your way whenever you want something?" Lynn asks, helping Luke fold and pack away the clothes he left in her house.

 

Luke looks up at her over the shirt he's folding. "Yeah, pretty much."

 

"You lucky fucker." Lynn smiles, piling the last of the clothes into the bag Luke brought with him. "I wish I had a life like that."

 

Luke nods, knowing that feeling all too well. "To be honest with you, I didn't even know a life like this was possible for me."

 

"Well it must have been your fate then, babe, because you're living it." Lynn affirms, and Luke's never seen such a wry smile on his best friend's face before.

 

"Hey," He says, brows scrunching together as he wraps his arms around her small frame and pulls her in for a hug, burying his face in her dirty blonde hair, much the same color of his own, "you'll find your dream life too." He assures her, kissing her cheek. "And don't think I'm just gonna leave you high and dry after all you've done for me, okay. You took me in and you got me the job at the club and you've been my best friend for three years and I won't forget that no matter where I end up in life."

 

Lynn's face scrunches up the way it does when someone says something sweet to her, when she doesn't know what else to do with herself. "Luke, don't make me cry, alright? I'm already sad you've moved out."

 

"I know, babe, I know, but you'll still see me all the time." Luke promises with a smile, zipping up his bag and hoisting it up over his shoulder. "Now let's go shopping so we can lay out by the pool before Calum gets back from work."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The sun is still mostly high in the sky when Luke and Lynn get back to the mansion, the hot rays beating down on the tanning oil they've rubbed into their skin. Luke is lounging back on one of the pool chairs next to Lynn's, wearing his mid-thigh length hot pink swimming trunks and using one of the fluffy white pool towels as a pillow behind his head as he sips at the wine he'd poured them both.

 

"I can't believe you actually live here." Lynn practically whispers, sipping at her own wine as she stares at the view of the mountains. 

 

"I can't believe how incredible you look in that bathing suit." Luke smirks, referring to the new suit Lynn had gotten herself while they were shopping earlier—a black one piece with a slit cut in down the middle and the sides completely open, a thin black strip running horizontally across the top just under the breast line and the entire back open, only connected by that strip.

 

"Shut up, Luke, I'm being serious." Lynn laughs, swatting her hand at Luke's arm. "I really can't believe this is your house." 

 

"Me either, honestly. I've been here a week and it still doesn't seem real." Luke adds, shaking his head.

 

Lynn hums softly, setting her glass down on the table Luke dragged over. "And that closet, my god, I've never seen a closet that big." 

 

"Me either!" Luke exclaims, setting his glass down too. 

 

"And that paint color is to die for honestly, where did you even find that?"

 

Luke is about to answer when he's cut off by Calum's voice calling through the house. "Luke, baby, where are you?"

 

"Out by the pool!" Luke calls back, looking over at Lynn's excited face. "Yes, you finally get to meet him."

 

Lynn looks entirely too happy about the fact as Calum comes strolling out of the open backs doors, smiling brightly and fidgeting with his shirt sleeves, turning back to talk to someone Luke can't see. Another man comes outside just behind Calum, dressed similarly but Luke's never seen him before. "Luke, this is my business partner and best friend, Ashton Irwin. Ashton, this is Luke." Calum introduces, and Ashton holds a large hand out for Luke to shake.

 

Luke takes it with a smile, shaking it politely before sitting back. "It's nice to meet you."

 

"You as well." Ashton says, smiling warmly.

 

"Uh, this is my best friend, Lynn." Luke says, gesturing towards Lynn who is blushing under the attention.

 

Calum greets her immediately with a short hug and a smile while Ashton seems completely caught up, mouth hanging open just a little bit as he stares at Lynn, her body glowing a light tan in the waning sunlight. Lynn seems equally as mesmerized, looking at Ashton's honey colored hair and his stained green glass eyes like she's never seen the world before now. Luke and Calum oddly feel like intruders in the quiet moment between their friends, looking at each other knowingly. 

 

Finally Ashton breaks out of his trance and he steps forward, grabbing Lynn's hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm Ashton, it's very nice to meet you."

 

Lynn nods, blushing a deep pink. "You too." She says quietly, batting her thick lashes up at Ashton, who is still holding onto her hand.

 

"Uh, so....dinner should be ready soon. I'll have Lee make up a plate for Lynn, too. Luke, would you like to come inside and help me?" Calum suggests, nodding his head toward the door with a smirk.

 

Luke fights back a laugh at Calum's obvious attempt to leave Lynn and Ashton alone. "Sure babe, let's go." He says, standing up and taking Calum's hand, turning back to wink at Lynn before going inside and leaving the two outside.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Well, I think Lynn and Ashton certainly hit it off tonight." Luke chuckles, leading Calum into his pretty pink room where he put all the bags on from the shopping trip earlier.   
"Yeah, they definitely did." Calum agrees. "I haven't seen Ashton that goofy for a girl since high school."

 

Luke smiles, thinking about how amazing it would be for his best friend to fall in love for the first time, pulling at the small pile of designer clothing store bags so Calum can see what he bought. The older man peeks into each bag and smiles, glad to see some new jeans and shirts and some shoes and even some fancy lacy lingerie that Luke bought under Lynn's suggestion. Calum seems to like that most of all, turning around and grabbing at Luke's hips roughly, pulling him in and kissing his lips. Luke hums happily as Calum reaches up and tugs at his hair, yanking his head back and making the younger boy gasp quietly as he kisses Luke's neck.

 

"You know, this might sound strange, but it really makes me want you when you spend my money." Calum mumbles, smirking up at Luke's face.

 

"Have me then." Luke suggests, voice quiet and sultry as he stares into Calum's eyes.

 

Calum nearly growls, biting at Luke's lips before pulling back and stepping towards the door. "Stay here and get naked. I'll be right back."

 

Luke giggles and nods, watching Calum disappear into the hallway and pulling off the t-shirt and sweatpants he'd changed into before dinner, leaving him in nothing but a pair of the lacy panties be got earlier—a light blue pair with little bows on the hips that he'd purposely taken out of the bag and tried on because they were his favorite. He was certain Calum would love it so he kept those on for now, listening to loud footsteps coming back towards the room.

 

"Took me a minute but I found the lu—woah." Calum starts, holding a small bottle in his hands but stopping short when he sees what Luke is wearing, mouth dropping open as he shuts the door to the room gently, now wearing nothing but his own boxers. 

 

Luke is getting a little nervous in the short silence, waiting for Calum to say something but all he's doing is staring. "Do they look okay?" 

 

Calum seems to break out of it when Luke speaks, finally crossing the room and grabbing onto Luke's hips, just above where the little bows are. "They look amazing on you baby boy, absolutely stunning." His voice is almost a whisper as he rakes his eyes over Luke's long and lean body, admiring the soft tummy and softer thighs.

 

Luke smiles and lets Calum guide him to his knees and then to his back, the older man hovering over him as the softness of the faux fur rug tickles his skin. Calum reaches down and pulls at Luke's thighs until they're spread apart and he pushes Luke's legs until they're bent at the knees, getting his fingers under Luke's ass and pulling at the waistband of the panties until they slide off of Luke's thick ass and up his legs.

 

"As pretty as these are on you, they have to go." Calum mutters, watching Luke spread his legs again once they come fully off. "Now this view, I've seen this before." He says, running his hands along the insides of Luke's thighs and staring at the perfectly smooth and hairless body beneath him as Luke blushes and laughs. "I've seen what you can take baby boy, and I'm not gonna go easy on you but if you need me to stop just say so, okay?"

 

"Okay." Luke nods, still blushing as Calum pops the cap on the lube and hands him the bottle. 

 

"I wanna see you do it for me, baby boy....show off like you do on camera and on stage." Calum encourages, smirking as Luke bites his lip and dumps some lube onto his fingers.

 

Luke rubs his around to warm it up just enough, quickly shifting onto his side and bending his top leg above the bottom one, almost up to his chest as he brings his wet hand around and tucks it between his cheeks. He rubs over his rim just for a second, eyes slipping shut as he pushes two fingers inside himself at once like he always does, feeling Calum's eyes on him. The older man's hand comes down and pulls Luke's cheeks apart, making the slide easier as well as giving himself a better view while Luke scissors his fingers and works to open himself up quickly. His wrist is bent at an awkward angle as he tries to drive his fingers in a little deeper, knowing that if he manages to hit his sweet spot it'll loosen him up enough to take a third finger. He gets there with just a little more fidgeting, gasping at the small shot of pleasure that runs through him as the pleasure opens him up and allows the bigger stretch.

 

"Fucking hell, that was hot." Calum murmurs, watching Luke's rim suck the fingers in perfectly. "Greedy little thing, aren't you baby?" 

 

Luke whimpers softly, nodding in agreement. "Yes, Daddy." He breathes, spreading his fingers inside of himself to make sure he's as stretched as he needs to be.

 

"Say that again for me, Angel." Calum grunts, squeezing his hand down on Luke's ass where he's still holding it open, watching the skin squish up around his fingers.

 

Luke bites his lip to hide a smile, moving his fingers at little faster at the feeling of Calum's strong hand squeezing him. "Yes, Daddy." He repeats, whining quietly as he grazes his sweet spot.

 

Calum hums happily, adapting easily to the new name as he pulls at Luke's wrist and nudges the younger boy's fingers out of himself, his own impatience taking over as he grabs the lube from where Luke set it on the fur carpet. He makes quick work of getting his boxers off and slicking himself up, turning Luke onto his back again with his legs pushed towards his chest. Calum leans over Luke's torso, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to line up with Luke's hole, glancing up and waiting for Luke to nod before pushing in slowly. Luke's mouth drops, nails digging into Calum's shoulders as his body tries to adjust to Calum's girth, a thickness he wasn't expecting and has never really felt before. It has his chest rising and falling a lot faster and his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut, but the slight pain of the stretch feels good inside of him and it feels like Calum is hitting every sensitive spot inside of him at once, the pleasure already relentless even though there hasn't been any movement yet.

 

"Ready for me to move, Angel?" Calum asks softly, kissing Luke's nose and his lips and his forehead.

 

Luke nods, eyes fluttering open and looking up into Calum's. "Yes, please Daddy."

 

Calum rubs his nose against Luke's, tilting his hips back and then forward again, moving slow to start just in case Luke needs him to stop for any reason. The younger boy seems to be loving it though, head lolled to the side and a soft blissed out expression on his face that Calum has the desire to destroy. He wants Luke to be wrecked after their first time together, wants him to be weak in the knees and begging for more all the time, wants him tripping over his own feet to have Calum. It's that thought that spurs him on, makes him move faster and a little harder, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the open room. Luke is chewing on his lip, body jumping with the force of Calum's hips slamming into him as he cranes his neck up and moves them breathlessly against Calum's. Luke's legs unbend just a little, wrapping around Calum's waist loosely as their lips press together in barely managed kisses, the older man's hips fucking relentlessly into Luke. Calum is lost in the addictive tightness of Luke's ass as his right hand slowly moves up and wraps loosely around Luke's neck, testing the waters and squeezing just barely to see how Luke reacts. Much to Calum's delight, Luke moans and his thighs tighten around Calum's waist.

 

"So fucking tight, baby boy..." Calum mumbles, lips brushing against Luke's as he talks, breathing coming faster than normal. "Little slut for being roughed up, aren't you? You like it rough, Angel? Like when I choke you while I fuck you hard?"

 

Luke's back arches high up off the fur rug, a loud but strangled off whine pushing from his throat as he nods. "Yes, Daddy please, do it harder." He begs breathlessly, eyes rolling back in his head from the onslaught of pleasure.

 

"Do what harder, Angel? Choke you or fuck you?" Calum smirks, taunting Luke now with his voice low and raspy.

 

"Both." Luke sobs, gasping when Calum obliges and fucks into him as hard as he can, his strong hand tightening around Luke's neck, making sure to put the pressure on the sides and not the front so he doesn't actually make the boy pass out. 

 

Calum can feel himself getting dangerously close to orgasm, Luke's tight ass milking the pleasure right to the center of his body and driving him insane with the need for release. He's chasing it quickly but he wants Luke to comes first and he can feel how close the younger boy is too, clenching sporadically around Calum and lazily trying to paw at his dick with hands that don't seem to want to do anything. 

 

"Come on baby boy, let go for me. Let me see how pretty you are when you come." Calum encourages, kissing Luke's lips quickly.

 

Luke practically comes on command, like he'd been waiting for permission and the thought makes Calum's gut simmer with something hot and wicked as he watches Luke entirely fall apart underneath him, still rocking his hips shallowly into the younger boy's. Luke paints his stomach and the bottom of his chest as he comes, breath coming fast and short when Calum finally lets go of his throat and allows him proper air and circulation. It makes Luke dizzier than he already is with all the pleasure running through him and making his legs and hands tingle, a feeling he's never experienced before even with all the toys he's tried in his life. He feels like he's easily going to become addicted to the feeling of Calum fucking him through his orgasm and even after, now using him to get himself off. It's not too long after Luke that Calum comes, releasing into the tight heat of Luke's body with a low groan, forehead pressed into Luke's damp chest.

 

"Shit...." Calum whispers, feeling Luke's hands card through his sweaty hair while he works himself through it. "Fuck, baby, you feel amazing."

 

Luke laughs breathlessly, letting Calum sit up and carefully pull out of him, relaxing back onto the rug as the older man perches on his knees and looks down at him. Luke is entirely fucked out, still breathing a little heavy but laying motionless on the floor, too swept up in the afterglow to do more than smile lazily. "You alright there, Angel?" Calum chuckles, soothing his hand over the outside of Luke's leg.

 

Luke nods, movements slow and feline as he tries to stretch out as best he can. "Sleepy." He mumbles, voice soft and raspy as his eyes blinking open and closed slowly.

 

Calum smiles, swept up in how adorable Luke is. "You look sleepy, baby. Let's get you up and in bed then."

 

Luke nods again but then his eyes shoot open and he looks just a fraction more alert. "Wait!" He calls, catching Calum's attention as the older man is sliding his boxers back on. Luke looks a little shy, nervous to say what he wants, but Calum's soft curious expression encourages him. "Can you plug me?"

 

Calum's jaw drops just a little, looking shocked but intrigued as he nods. "Where's the plug then, baby?"

 

Luke points toward the white dresser in the corner by the walk-in closet. "Top drawer."

 

Calum nods and makes his way over, sliding the drawer open and barking out a laugh at how many plugs and dildos and vibrators are in it. He scans the selection and picks out the only plug that fits the situation in his eyes—a simple metal one with a round end that says "Daddy's Little Slut" on it. He shakes his head and brings it back to Luke, holding it up for approval and taking Luke's giggle as a yes before rubbing some lube over it and carefully pushing it into Luke. It rests nicely between Luke's plump cheeks and Calum quite likes the view as he helps Luke's stand up on shaky legs, giving him a second before sweeping his strong arm under Luke's long legs and carrying him bridal style out of the room, the younger boy giggling the whole way to their bedroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Luke's glad that he and Calum were able to come to an agreement about Luke still working at the club, which of course just meant that Luke pouted a lot and got what he wanted like he has been for the past two weeks. It's his first day back at work after all the commotion and he's excited to see his girls again. When he walks into the back entrance he's immediately bear hugged by a tiny frame and a poof of brown hair swept up in a ponytail.

 

"Hey Sara." Luke greets, hugging her tightly in his long arms.

 

"Hi babe, I've missed you." Sara pouts, resting her chin on the center of Luke's chest and blinking her big blue-grey eyes up at him.

 

Luke smiles and tucks the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you too." He admits, letting her take his hand and lead him over to the vanity table where they've gotten ready together almost every night before their shows. 

 

Sara hoists herself up on the vanity beside the makeup and hair accessories while Luke sits in the chair in front of her. "So, how's the sex then? Is it good?" She asks, looking entirely too self-satisfied because she knows Luke can't pass up a chance to brag about his sex life.

 

Luke rolls his eyes anyway, just for show. "Yes, it's good. Amazing, actually."

 

Now it's Sara's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on you little slut, spill it. I want details."

 

Luke scoffs but he can't even argue the 'slut' part so he just gives in to Sara's request. "Well, if I'm being honest he's really rough and strong, but we've only done it once." Sara looks like she doesn't believe that at all, but Luke continues anyway. "It was so hot, Sara, oh my god. I've never been fucked so good before in my life, honestly."

 

"Is he big?" Sara probes, swinging her feet and lighting kicking at Luke's knees.

 

Luke laughs. "Yeah, really big. Like, his dick is almost as thick as his wallet."

 

Sara laughs with him at that, delighted to be getting all the juicy details on Luke's new life. 

 

"The thing is though, I know it's only been two weeks but....he's so sweet and he's obviously generous and he treats me the way I've always wanted to be treated. Like, even outside the realm of sex, he's incredible to me." Luke admits, sounding wistful and happy and it makes Sara smile.

 

"Good, because if he wasn't treating my boy right, I'd have to kick his ass." She decides, looking fully determined and ridiculously serious.

 

Luke shakes his head with a smile. "I can always count on you to look out for me."

 

"Well, you're a princess now and it's my job to make sure you're treated right." Sara smiles, and the expression is infectious, making Luke smile just as wide. "Now tell me, how is he with his hands?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Luke is on all fours on the carpet, biting his lip as he looks up at Calum. The older man is seated on the bed, knees spread apart to accommodate Luke's broad body between them. Luke's face is dangerously close to Calum's clothed dick, his mouth watering just at the thought of it so near as he stares up into Calum's eyes through his lashes. Calum leans over and places a soft kiss on Luke's swollen lips, cupping the younger boy's jaw and pulling him closer so he can get his other hand down Luke's body. He rubs over Luke's long smooth back, leaning even further and rubbing his fingers over Luke's already wet hole. Luke gasps quietly into Calum's thigh, moaning when the fingers keep rubbing between his cheeks. 

 

"Feel good baby boy?" Calum wonders softly, running his other hand through Luke's hair.

 

Luke hums. "Yes Daddy." 

 

Calum smiles, focusing his fingers more over Luke's rim and rubbing a little harder. "This belongs to Daddy, doesn't it baby boy?" 

 

Luke whimpers loudly, nodding against Calum's jeans. "Yeah, s'yours Daddy."

 

"Yeah? My little hole to play with huh?" Calum teases, knowing how much Luke loves to hear it.

 

Luke's only response is a moan as Calum goes back to rubbing the entire span of the center of Luke's ass. He arches his ass up higher as an offering for Calum, giving him proper access to do as he pleases. Calum keeps rubbing over Luke's slick hole, moving just a little bit faster and watching Luke's elbows wobble at the pleasure. "Daddy please....need more." Luke begs, breathing shakily as his fingers dig into the carpet. 

 

"Shhh baby boy, I got you." Calum coos, rubbing tight circles over Luke's rim. "Touch yourself for me, gorgeous. Show Daddy how you do it when I'm not here."

 

Luke bites his lip hard and shifts his weight so he can get his right hand around his leaking dick, jerking it quickly in time with the speed Calum's fingers massage his hole. Luke's breathy whimpers soon fill the room around the slick sounds of skin on skin, and Calum can't help it when he cups Luke's jaw again and brings him up for another series of quick and soft kisses.

 

"So pretty for me baby boy, such a good little slut for Daddy aren't you?" Luke stares desperately into Calum's eyes, needing to hear the praise and the sweet yet dirty words from Calum's full lips. "Yeah you are. My good slut, my perfect baby boy." Calum comments, slipping one finger inside Luke's ass and fucking it in and out quickly. "Such a peachy ass, so big and full. I love getting my hands on it baby boy, love squeezing it and smacking it. Love making it all pretty and red before I fuck it raw."

 

Luke squeaks as Calum adds in another finger, fully leaning on the older boy to hold him up as his words send a shiver down Luke's spine. "Daddy please don't stop."

 

"You gonna come Angel? Gonna come for me like a good boy?" Calum wonders kissing Luke filthily and getting his free hand around to squeeze at the right side of Luke's ass, the skin almost instantly going red underneath the harsh grip. "Go ahead baby boy, do it. Show me how good you are for Daddy."

 

Luke moans long and low, legs shaking and threatening to snap shut against the overwhelming pleasure as he comes all over his hand. Calum groans at the beautiful sight and the feeling of Luke tightening around his fingers. 

 

"Perfect baby, so pretty." Calum compliments, reluctantly pulling his fingers out of the sweet tightness of Luke. He lets go of the boy entirely in favor of reaching down to undo his own jeans and free his aching dick, Luke's eyes zeroing in on it immediately. "Open up baby, it's my turn."

 

Luke is all too eager at Calum's request, his jaw nearly unhinging as it falls open to accommodate the older boy's thick dick. Calum smiles at his eager boy and hooks one hand around the back of Luke's head and uses the other to guide his dick into the waiting mouth, groaning as Luke closes his lips around him. Calum bites his lip and let's Luke move at his own pace for a minute, getting used to the pleasure so he doesn't come too fast. Once he can take it, he gives Luke what he knows his baby is waiting for and he grips him by the hair, forcing his head further down. Luke gags lightly, his legs spreading out of habit as Calum alternates between yanking his head up and pushing it back down all the way. The older boy's hips tilting just slightly, helping himself as he fucks Luke's mouth fast and deep, relishing in the wonderful soft choking sounds and the slippery wetness of all the extra spit forming in Luke's mouth.

 

"Such a good little whore, baby boy. Taking it so well, letting me down your throat." Calum comments breathlessly. "So good at taking dick no matter where I put it, aren't you?"

 

Calum pulls Luke all the way up and off, a string of spit connecting them as Luke's watery baby blue eyes look up at him. "Yes Daddy, I am." He answers, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Tell me how much you love it, my slutty baby." Calum commands holding Luke's jaw in one hand and tapping the head of his dick against Luke's lips with the other. 

 

Luke whines loudly, poking his tongue out and licking at the slit. "Love it so much Daddy, love having your dick in my mouth and in my ass.....need it back, please." Luke begs, mouth hanging open as he tries to catch the head of Calum's dick.

 

Calum chuckles and let's him have it, pushing it all the way down Luke's throat and moving his hand down to feel the thickness of himself under the skin. Luke's face is wet with tears and his eyes are full of even more as he gags loudly. 

 

"Sounds so pretty when you choke on me like that baby boy." Calum groans, pulling back and fucking quickly into Luke's mouth again.

 

Luke's fingers dig into his own thighs, knowing he's not allowed to touch Calum unless the older man says so, doing his best to hollow his cheeks and flatten his tongue against Calum. 

 

"Good boy, just like that. Make Daddy come." Calum moans, eyes rolling back as his hips speed up of their own accord and fuck into Luke's mouth over and over. 

 

Luke let's out a choked off whine, fighting against Calum's grip and pushing his mouth all the way down and holding himself there, swallowing around Calum. The older man twitches and his legs tighten where they bracket Luke's shoulders as he comes, choking Luke even further. Luke does his best to swallow all that Calum has to offer, pulling himself back slowly and eventually all the way off. He coughs quietly, letting Calum wipe at the wet tracks down his face and at the spit leaking from the corners of his red and swollen mouth. 

 

"Good boy, Angel. Always such a good boy for me." Calum soothes, pushing Luke's sweaty hair back away from the younger boy's still watery eyes. "My perfect little dick sucker, aren't you?" 

 

Luke blushes deeply as Calum leans in and gives him a long kiss, using his tongue to play with Luke's. "Yes Daddy."

 

"Of course you are baby boy. My pretty, slutty baby." Calum smiles, kissing Luke's nose and playfully pinching Luke's cheek. 

 

Luke giggles happily, leaning in for another long kiss. "Can you fuck me now Daddy? Please?" 

 

Calum let's out a startled laugh, leaning his forehead against the top of Luke's head as he chuckles. "Insatiable little thing. Get me hard again, and then maybe we'll talk." Calum challenges, laying back on the bed and tucking his hands behind his head, grinning as Luke gets to work.

 

The younger boy leans in and sucks on Calum's balls, rolling them in his mouth and licking at them softly, almost like a cat and it makes Calum groan quietly, his dark brown eyes slipping shut. Calum bites his lip and Luke's tongue licks all over his dick, rubbing around the slit and the delicate skin on the head and it's perking Calum back up. His dick is slowly getting hard as Luke works it over expertly, teasingly taking it into his mouth and giving it a suck before pulling off and going back to using just his tongue. He repeats the process over and over until Calum is fully hard in his mouth again, Luke sucking on it for a minute more just to be sweet before pulling off with a loud pop and biting his lip, batting his lashes when Calum looks down at him.

 

"I'm impressed, Angel." Calum comments, smiling at the hopeful look on Luke's pretty face. "Now get up here and ride me baby."

 

Luke whimpers and scrambles up onto the bed, letting Calum lay back down before straddling his hips and quickly sinking down, desperate for something properly inside of him. His nails scratch gently at Calum's chest as he wiggles around for a second to get himself adjusted to the stretch, relaxing his muscles and taking a deep breath before lifting up and dropping back down. He gasps at the pleasure, rocking his hips up and down quickly, bouncing on Calum's dick as hard as he can manage. 

 

"You're a greedy boy today, baby." Calum says, slapping the side of Luke's ass sharply and looking up in awe as he watches Luke ride him expertly.

 

Luke whines and nods, becoming breathless in the combination of pleasure and exertion as he works to get them both off one more time. "Oh god....so big inside me, Daddy.....feels so good, fuck." 

 

Calum is too close to coming again to really say much but he manages to squeeze Luke's hips to let him know he's listening, toes curling and fingers tingling with the overwhelming sensation of Luke's ass clenching down around him. They're both breathing hard and losing steam, hurtling towards their releases fast and Luke is working to get them there, his body dropping down hard as lifting up quickly. A loud whimper rips it way from Luke's throat as he slams down and jerks forward, forehead crashing into Calum's chest as he quakes with the sudden force of his orgasm. 

 

"Fuck, baby." Calum grunts, holding Luke still as he comes inside of him, the pleasure hitting him like a truck as Luke whines.

 

Calum's head rubs through Luke's hair, cradling the younger boy's head where it still rests on his chest. They sit there together for a few minutes, catching their breath and exchanging soft kisses and brushes of hands that almost have Luke falling asleep with Calum still inside of him. 

 

"Babe, I wanna take you shopping." Calum says quietly, tugging at Luke's hair to make sure he's paying attention.

 

Luke still looks like he could fall asleep any second. "Today?"

 

"Yes today, Angel." Calum confirms with a small laugh, shushing Luke when he groans at the thought of having to get up and walk around. "We have my big business dinner tomorrow night and I want to get you something to wear for that, babe."

 

"So why can't we go tomorrow?" Luke whines, sitting back up on his knees and gasping softly at the feeling of Calum still deep inside of him.

 

"Because, baby, I have to work all day before the dinner and I need you to be ready by the time I get home." Calum tells him, using his thumbs to rubbing circles into Luke hips. "Besides, you've been here a month and a half and your closet is still half empty and that's unacceptable."

 

"Calum....." Luke huffs, cheeks flushed like they always seem to get lately when Calum mentions buying him things.

 

"Don't do that, gorgeous, I wanna fill that closet up before Christmas." Calum smiles, helping Luke get fully off of him, the younger boy quickly walking into the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

 

The sink turns on and Calum scoots himself off the bed, moving to stand in the doorway and watch Luke clean himself up. Luke uses a soft damp washcloth to wipe off his stomach and his face a little and he even reluctantly cleans between his cheeks where he can feel Calum's come leaking out. "Why before Christmas?" He asks, finally tossing the washcloth toward the laundry hamper and looking up at Calum curiously.

 

"Because then I don't have to waste time getting clothes and shoes for you for the holidays and I can get you better stuff." Calum explains easily, like it should be obvious to Luke.

 

Luke sighs and wraps his arms around Calum's ribs, nuzzling his face into the older man's warm skin. "You say that like it's supposed to make sense, Calum."

 

"It does make sense, Luke. I told you I wanted to take care of you, babe, and this is part of that deal." Calum says, stroking Luke's soft hair. 

 

Luke bites his lip on a smile, hiding his blushing cheeks in Calum's chest, his voice muffled when he speaks. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

 

"You didn't have to do anything, Angel. Just you is enough." Calum says tenderly, kissing Luke's mouth a few times before pulling him out of the bathroom. "Now get yourself dressed please."

 

Luke rolls his eyes but he nods. "Sir yes sir." He says sarcastically, dodging the hand Calum swats at his ass and giggling as he makes his way toward the door to go to his closet. 

 

"Watch it, you." Calum warns playfully, pointing a finger at Luke as he retreats down the hallway with another loud giggle.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The drive to the shops is slow sailing in the dreary and chilly weather, everything droopy and damp and the rain makes odd shapes and patterns where it smacks against the car windows. Luke is staring at the trees and buildings passing by, streaks of green and grey and white whizzing by as the speed of traffic finally picks up and lets loose onto the open road. Calum had said he wanted to take Luke out of town to shop, somewhere with more high class places that Calum himself prefers to shop, and Luke is excited to go somewhere new. The parking lot to the shopping center is massive from what Luke can see before they pull into the entrance, and inside it winds every which way, leading to different shops and food places no matter where they turn. Calum pulls into the section of the lot that sits right in front of the Calvin Klein store and he parks relatively close, letting himself out of the car and hustling around to Luke's side, opening his door and offering his hand to help Luke out.

 

Luke takes Calum's hand and giggles. "You're such a gentleman." He says, getting out of the car and keeping a tight hold on Calum's hand as the older man shuts the door and locks the car. 

 

"Always, Angel." Calum smiles, walking across to the door of the shop and opening the door for Luke, guiding him inside first.

 

"Good afternoon gentlemen, can I help you?" A woman asks, smiling at them and tucking her wild red curly hair behind her ear as she approaches them. 

 

Calum smiles back, seeing that her nametag says 'Sharon'. "Yes, we're here to be fitted for suits."

 

Sharon nods and gestures for them to follow her to the back of the store and through a curtain to a private room. They find themselves in front of a huge tri-fold mirror, the kind that allows a view from every angle, and a short circle step for them to stand on while they're measured. "Which one of you wants to be fitted first?" She asks, pulling a tape measure from the inside pocket of her black blazer.

 

Calum kisses Luke's cheek. "You go first, Angel."

 

Luke nods and walks over, stepping up onto the pedestal and following Sharon's instructions, holding his arms out to the side and taking a deep breath when she measures his chest. She writes it all down on a small notepad, measuring his legs and his waistline and his arm span before clicking the pen closed and tossing the tape measure around her neck. "And what color suit were you looking for today?"

 

Luke looks back towards Calum for that one since he actually has no clue and it makes Calum chuckle. "Black, please, for the both of us."

 

Sharon nods with a small laugh and disappears back out to the front as Luke turns around fully and looks at Calum with a slightly nervous look on his face. "I don't think I've ever worn a suit before."

 

"Never?" Calum asks, trying not to sound too shocked because he can see how odd Luke feels about it.

 

Luke shakes his head, his vocal reply cut off by Sharon coming back through the curtain with a suit jacket and pants folded over her arm along with a standard white dress shirt. "Alright, let's get everything off then."

 

Luke nods and undresses himself, glad that he went with wearing normal boxers instead of the lacy panties he's taken to wearing everyday now. Sharon hands him the pants first and he slides them on very carefully, putting the dress shirt on next and tucking it tightly into the pants before fastening the button and zipper on the pants. The jacket goes on last, Luke sliding is over his shoulders and adjusting it so it's straight as Sharon comes around and buttons it closed.

 

"How does that feel?" She wonders, smoothing out any small wrinkles in the jacket.

 

Luke looks at himself in the mirror, checking the fit and style and deciding he quite likes the tight slim look, on the pants especially because it shows off his ass really well. "Good. Calum?" He asks, turning around and raising a questioning eyebrow at the older man.

 

Calum seems a little lost in his own world, staring at Luke and taking in the way his body looks in the suit, shaking himself out of it after a minute only to find Luke smirking at him. "Uh, yeah sorry. It looks perfect." Calum confirms, standing up from the chair he was sitting in and moving toward Luke, fidgeting with the jacket and tugging on the waistband of the pants to make sure they're not too restricting on Luke even though the tight fit hugs Luke's curves perfectly. "I'm not sure about the white shirt, though. I think he needs some color."

 

Sharon nods and smiles. "Which color would you like?" She asks, pulling out a binder with fabric swatches of all different shades of every color Calum could possibly want.

 

Calum opens it and flips through the pages, holding the binder up and random to check how it looks next to Luke's skin tone. He finally decides on one in the blue section, a color labeled as 'Carolina Blue', and he points it out to Sharon. "Let's do this one for his shirt."

 

Sharon nods and takes the binder back. "And will you be needing a tie?" 

 

"Not for him, but I will." Calum decides, fidgeting with Luke's jacket and collar as Sharon goes back to the front to get Luke's shirt. "You look sexy, babe."

 

Luke bites his lip, blushing as Calum leans in and kisses him quickly. "Thanks."

 

Sharon comes back a moment later with the blue shirt and holds it up against Luke's chest for approval and Calum nods. "Much better."

 

Luke finally gets to step down off the pedestal, taking the clothes off and handing it all to Sharon before getting his regular clothes back on. Sharon gets Luke's suit and his blue shirt on hangers and in a garment bag, setting it off to the side and letting Calum step up to be measured. "And what color shirt and tie did you want, sir?" Sharon asks as she finishes her measurements.

 

Calum bites his lip in thought. "I think.....maybe a black shirt and a blue tie to match his shirt." He says, nodding to himself.

 

Sharon goes to get the clothes as Calum undresses, coming back with everything Calum asked for. The older man puts everything on, expertly doing the tie and buttoning the jacket before Sharon can even offer to help him. "What do you think, babe? Good?" Calum asks, adjusting the tie to be a little looser as he turns to look at Luke.

 

"Really good." Luke nods, eyes wide as he admires the fit of the pants around Calum's legs and the jacket around Calum's strong biceps. 

 

Calum chuckles and nods, undressing and letting Sharon hang and bag his suit too, following her back to the front where he pays for everything. Luke's eyes widen considerably when he looks at the total for everything, his heart jumping even though he knows it's like pocket change to Calum and it's nothing the older man hasn't spent before on Luke alone. Even after almost two months of this kind of treatment Luke still has his reservations about Calum spending so much money on him all the time, especially now that he's starting to feel a lot more towards the older man than just mild affection. It just feels too much likes he's being paid to stick around when he doesn't need to be and he's not sure how he feels about it anymore. There's no stopping Calum when he wants Luke to have something, however, which is why Luke lets Calum take the suits to the car before dragging him off to get dress shoes and then looking for cufflinks after that. They end up with matching black shoes and real diamond and silver cufflinks that make Luke's cheeks flush a deep crimson because he's not even sure he's ever seen a real diamond before let alone had two of them just to put on the sleeves of a jacket. And Calum doesn't even stop there; he gets Luke tons of jeans and sweaters and t-shirts and lounge clothes and panties and even more shoes too.

 

They're on their way to the car when Luke glances up, arms full of bags and Calum has even more, and he gasps loudly, Calum's head whipping around in concern. "What baby? What's wrong?"

 

Luke is staring across the street, eyes alight with excitement and his whole 'reservations about Calum getting him things' mood completely leaves. "Calum, I want a puppy."

 

"What?" Calum asks, face scrunching up in confusion at the random request. 

 

Luke nods his head forward, trying to get Calum to look where he's looking. "I want a puppy, Calum, look!" 

 

Calum, still confused, turns his head and sees an animal shelter with a pet store attached to it. Out front of it is a woman cradling a small puppy in her arms, talking to one of the employees with a huge smile on her face. "Oh." Is all Calum has to offer.

 

"Oh?" Luke repeats, following the older man as he continues walking towards the car, popping the trunk to load it. "Does that mean we can't get one?" Luke asks, sounding disappointed and put out.

 

"No, it doesn't mean we can't get one, Angel. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that." Calum amends, taking the bags from Luke's hands and stuffing them in the trunk with the rest before kissing Luke's pouty lips. "If you really want a puppy then we'll go out this weekend and get one."

 

Luke's smile is huge and bright, making Calum chuckle as the younger boy kisses all over his face and jaw, mumbling soft 'thank yous' as he goes. 

 

"Alright, alright, Angel, before you kiss my face off." Calum laughs, patting Luke's ass gently. "Now let's go before I decide you need more stuff."

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

By the time they get home and unload all the bags, Luke is perpetually blushing and he's positive the closet will be overflowed. Calum kisses his cheek and leaves him to put it all away, telling Luke he has to make a few phone calls and check on things for the dinner tomorrow. Luke nods and bites his lip, shutting the door to the huge room and leaning against it with a heavy sigh, sort of dreading the task of organizing this heap of clothes and shoes. He pushes off the door and gets to work, starting with all the jeans and various other pant types that Calum got him. He's right in the middle of the pile, a good workflow going, when his phone rings loudly from inside his pocket.

 

Luke sighs again, pulling it out and perking up a little when he sees Lynn's name on the screen. "Hey babe." He greets, immediately met with his best friend screaming unintelligible words at him from the other end. "Woah, woah, Lynn babe...slow down. What is going on?"

 

"Luke, Ashton asked me to be his date for the business dinner tomorrow night!" She screeches, and the excitement in her voice is clear.

 

"Oh my god, what?" Luke asks, his tone bright and happy. "He did?"

 

"Yes! He came to the club the other night and asked me on a date and I said yes and oh my god Luke, he's so sweet and funny and he took me out on his boat for dinner and I've never had so much fun in my life. We've been hanging out almost every day since and he just called me and asked if I was free tomorrow night and I said I was and I thought he just wanted to go on another date but he asked me to the dinner!" Lynn explains, talking so fast and excitedly that Luke is struggling a little bit to understand.

 

"Wait, you've been going on dates with him and you didn't tell me about it until just now?!" Luke asks, offended that Lynn would keep this from him.

 

"Wha—yeah, sorry. I said we've been together a lot, Luke, I haven't really had time to think about anything or anyone else." Lynn defends, laughing just a little bit. "He just.....he makes me really happy."

 

"Alright, well.....I guess I can't be mad if you're happy." Luke gives in, smiling to himself. "So what are you gonna wear?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?" Calum yelps, appearing in the doorway of Luke's closet, fixing his tie and dodging a pair of jeans that comes flying out of the door and adding to the mess Luke's already thrown out there.

 

Luke looks over, wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue panties that match the shirt he's supposed to be wearing. "I'm looking for my socks."

 

"Well I promise you they're not in with your jeans, Luke." Calum deadpans, trying to hold in his temper as he crosses the mess in the closet and yanks a drawer open, pulling out a pair of socks easily. "Right where they've been for a month and a half."

 

Luke glares at him, taking the socks when Calum passes by and hands them over, huffing in mild annoyance before throwing the rolled socks at Calum's back. They hit with a soft thump and Calum stops on a dime, whipping around and narrowing his eyes at Luke's amused expression.

 

"Lucas, please just get dressed, we have to leave in twenty minutes and I can't be late." Calum requests, his jaw clenched but his eyes alight with mischief. 

 

"And what if I don't get dressed huh?" Luke questions, sticking his hip out and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Calum's chest rumbles with a feral sound. "If you don't get dressed right now, you don't get a puppy this weekend. If you do get dressed, you'll get a puppy and you'll get something special tonight."

 

Luke gasps and pauses for a second, wondering what Calum might mean by 'special' before scrambling around and putting on his fancy suit and shirt and the diamond cufflinks and his dress shoes. He's ready in under five minutes and when he's done he looks at Calum hopefully.

 

"Good boy." Calum grins, walking over and kissing Luke's cheek. "Now let's go."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Luke is waiting for of impatiently for Lynn to get to the dinner with Ashton. He wants so badly to see them actually interact, and to see what Lynn decided on wearing since she was debating amongst a few options last night. He's standing next to Calum, hanging onto his arm like the older man requested, as Calum talks about sales and some other nonsense Luke doesn't exactly care about too much. Work stuff bores Luke, especially because Calum's involves a lot of numbers and names Luke's never even heard of before, so he's just sipping at his wine idly and leaning his face against Calum's bicep and he's waiting for his best friend. He's afraid he's going to have to shake yet another sweaty hand as Calum starts speaking to someone else but the door to the hall swings open and Ashton comes walking in holding Lynn's hand and Luke immediately perks up.

 

"Oh my god." He whispers, mostly to himself but Calum hears him and follows his gaze to the door.

 

"Oh good." Calum starts, untangling his arm from Luke's and gesturing for the man he was talking with to follow him. "My business partner's here."

 

Luke wants to scream because Lynn looks so happy with her small hand in Ashton's big one, the two of them color coordinated much like Luke and Calum are. Luke practically skips over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug and waving to Ashton quickly since he's already been dragged into a conversation with Calum and the other guy.

 

Luke pulls Lynn aside and he has to hold back the urge to squeal. "My god, you look incredible babe." He admits, laughing a little in awe as he takes in Lynn's outfit.

 

"You think so?" She asks, smiling proudly as she does a little twirl in her gorgeous blood red velvet dress, the delicate spaghetti straps giving way to a deep V-shaped neckline.

 

Luke's eyes pop open as she spins, watching the floor length dress separate over her right leg in a slit that reaches mid-thigh. "God yeah, I've never seen you so dressed up, and in heels no less." He chuckles, shaking his head at her black strappy heels when they peek out through the slit in the dress. "What happened to the black dress?"

 

"I wasn't sure which dress to wear still so I asked Ashton to come over early so he could help me and when he got there he had this dress and these shoes with him as a gift for me and they matched his bow tie and shoes, and I just couldn't say no. I mean, look at this thing! I feel sexy." She explains, her face bright with a smile that reaches all the way to her eyes.

 

"Well, you two look adorable together." Luke comments, hugging her again just as Calum and Ashton come over to them.

 

"Hi, Lynn." Calum greets, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. "You look wonderful."

 

"Doesn't she?" Ashton whispers, although his face looks a little like he didn't actually mean to say that out loud.

 

Lynn blushes and reaches for Ashton's hand, still looking at Calum. "Thank you." She looks at Luke next, an expression that reads complete happiness. "I'm gonna go get myself a drink. Do you want anything?" She wonders, squeezing Ashton's hand when she asks him.

 

Ashton shakes his head with a smile that can only be described as soft, reluctantly letting her hand go as she walks away towards the bar. "God, she's so amazing." Ashton whispers, this time actually talking to Calum and Luke.

 

"She's a sweetheart." Calum agrees, sipping at his own drink as he follows Ashton's gaze toward where Lynn is leaning against the wooden bar top.

 

Ashton is shaking his head though, eyes glued to Lynn even as he speaks. "No, I don't just mean she's sweet, Cal. I mean she's incredible. Everything about her. She's beautiful and kind and she tells the corniest jokes and it makes her laugh more than anything but when she laughs it's so infectious, you can't help but laugh with her. She's smart and talented and she actually cares about me, man." He explains, looking more soft and happy and giddy by the second. 

 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this goofy over a girl, Ashton." Calum muses, smiling at how happy his best friend looks. "Have you asked her to be official yet?"

 

"No." Ashton admits, looking a little sheepish about the fact. "I want to, but I just.....I don't wanna embarrass myself. If she doesn't like me as much as I like her.....I don't think I could handle that again."

 

Calum nods, knowing exactly what he means by that, but it's Luke who speaks. "Look, I've been Lynn's best friend for a few years. I've seen guys come and go, but I've never seen her be like this with any of them. She likes you, Ashton, a lot. But I know her, and you can't wait around expecting her to say it to you. My advice: go do something about it before you lose her."

 

Ashton bites his lip, looking from Luke back over to where Lynn is still waiting for her drink, before taking a deep breath and hurrying over to her. Luke and Calum watch with excitement in their eyes as Ashton puts his hands on Lynn's waist and spins her around, saying something they can't hear before surging forward and kissing her. Lynn's hand flutters up and rests on Ashton's jaw, her reaction immediate and a positive one too. Luke's glad his instincts were right and he's especially glad when Lynn and Ashton pull apart, the smile on his best friend's face enough to make him want to cry a little bit. Calum pulls Luke closer by the shoulders and kisses his head, nudging his nose against Luke's cheek for a proper kiss that Luke immediately grants him. 

 

Just as they're pulling away, Lynn comes running over. "Luke, come here!" 

 

Luke raises his eyebrows as she practically runs past him, following her to a mostly empty corner in the room, a small break in the ever growing crowd of businessmen and women. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, Luke, nothing could possibly be wrong!" Lynn shrieks, looking giddy as ever. "Ashton asked me to be his girlfriend and then he kissed me!"

 

Luke smiles right along with her, grabbing her hands to keep her attention. "Did you say yes?"

 

"Of course I said yes! How could I say no to a guy like that, Luke?" Lynn asks, shaking her head.

 

Luke pulls her into another hug. "I'm so happy for you babe. It seems like he really makes you happy."

 

"He does, Luke, honestly he does." Lynn assures him, looking over to where Ashton is talking to Calum.

 

"Good." Luke says, just as the signal comes for the actual dinner to start.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Luke is struggling against his pretty blue leather cuffs, chained fairly loosely to the headboard with the diamond ball gag Calum bought him a week ago strapped around his head and resting between his peachy lips. He's drooling from the left corner of his mouth watching Calum at the foot of the bed, the older boy undressing slowly but surely just to tease Luke. Luke's been naked on this bed for what feels like hours, just staring at Calum and wishing he could touch. 

 

"Look at you baby boy, waiting for me all nice and pretty like a good boy." Calum praises, finally removing his boxers and crawling onto the bed over Luke's legs. "Are you a good boy, baby?"

 

Luke nods and because he knows what good boys are supposed to do, he adds in a very muffled, "Yes, Daddy."

 

"Are you my slutty boy, baby?" Calum asks, watching Luke's cheeks flush and his lashes flutter.

 

Again, Luke nods. "Yes, Daddy."

 

Calum hums appreciatively, sticking his tongue out and licking a long wet stripe up over Luke's sparse happy trail to his stomach to his chest. He pauses to place a small kiss over Luke's heart before he licks up and over Luke's neck and his chin and even over the decent sized ball on the gag, making sure that his tongue swipes over Luke's swollen lips. Luke whimpers quietly as Calum licks over his lips and the gag again and then a third time.

 

"Mmmm, you want my tongue somewhere else, don't you Angel?" Calum coos, a teasing lilt to his voice as he sits up away from Luke's body and shuffles downward.

 

Luke nods and hums his affirmation, eyes blowing wide as Calum's strong hands grab onto the backs of his thighs and bring them up towards Luke's chest, pushing down to keep them there and folding Luke in half. Luke's body is quivering in anticipation as he watches Calum lean down towards his hole, breathing over it just barely and making Luke whine.

 

Calum chuckles. "God look at you, you're so horny for my tongue right now and I haven't even touched you yet. Already shaking for me, you want it so bad." Luke can't even argue as his cheeks get redder and he watches with hopeful eyes as Calum leans further in and just places his tongue against Luke's hole before he sits back again. Luke barely has time to moan for a second before Calum moves away and then back in again only to repeat the same teasing tongue poke.

 

"Daddy please!" Luke tries to say, hoping the message gets across even though he can't properly speak. 

 

Calum takes pity and finally licks over Luke's rim, leaving a shiny wet trail behind and blowing cool air on it to make Luke's shaking legs shake a little harder. He licks again and again, each time focusing his tongue a little more on the rim, making Luke groan loudly around his gag and tug at the cuffs. The teasing doesn't last too long as it seems Calum is just as worked up, and soon enough the older boy is roughly flipping Luke over into his stomach and slapping at his perfect round ass. The sound of the lube bottle is prominent even underneath Luke's whining and his squirming, and so is the skin on skin sound of Calum touching himself. 

 

"Gonna try something baby boy, just hold still." Calum explains, reaching down and gripping both of Luke's cheeks in his hands and pulling them apart. 

 

The plump ass moves easily and Calum slides his slicked up dick right in between them, letting them bounce back together around him. He can't hold back the moan that escapes him when the thickness of Luke's ass wraps around him, the squish of it providing perfect movement as he starts to grind down and fuck the round cheeks. Luke squeals in the pleasure of Calum's dick rubbing quick and wet over his rim, nearly biting down on his gag when Calum's hands slap down on him roughly. Calum feels embarrassingly close already, not ashamed to admit that Luke's hot ass is milking him for all he's worth as he snaps his hips forward between the smooth and supple cheeks. 

 

"Shit baby boy, this ass feels incredible no matter which way I fuck it.....gonna make me come so good." Calum moans, gripping the bouncing skin at the top of Luke's ass to aid in the movement of his hips.

 

It only takes another minute of his quick pace between Luke's cheeks to make Calum come, painting Luke's lower back and his hole as he grunts and lands a few more slaps against Luke's ass. He takes pity on the drooling boy once he manages to regain himself, and he undoes the gag around Luke's mouth. "Daddy please, wanna come." Luke pleads, turning his head to stare at Calum with watery eyes.

 

"Don't worry baby boy, you will." Calum assures him, grabbing the lube again and pouring some over his fingers as Luke watches with wide eyes.

 

Calum's fingers slide into Luke's hole, the puckered skin already wet and dirty for him as he starts off slow, building up to a quick rhythm. Luke is tugging roughly on his cuffs, the chain rattling loudly against the headboard as he moans into the pillow. His face is smashed deep into the pillow, his hips rising up off the bed and putting his ass on show as Calum fingers him quick and rough, stabbing at Luke's sweet spot and making him see stars. It doesn't take much longer for Luke to be whining and rocking his body back against Calum's hand, making a harsher touch inside of him that feels just the right side of painful and has Luke panting and swearing softly.

 

"Please don't stop, Daddy......so close." Luke breathes, mouth dropping open as Calum smacks his free hand down against Luke's already pink ass.

 

Luke squeaks in surprise, arching his ass out for more but instead it drives Calum's fingers in hard, right into Luke's prostate, and all Luke can do it cry out as he comes from the unexpectedly wave of pleasure. He soils the sheets beneath him with a long whimper, body twitching onto Calum's hand. Calum lets him ride it out before pulling his fingers away and reaching for Luke's discarded panties to clean off his hand before leaning up and letting Luke out of the cuffs. Luke lets Calum quickly clean him up, turning over and smirking at their fancy expensive suits and shirts crumpled on the floor beside the bed. Calum gets in with him after a minute, not bothering with the mess and instead choosing to pull Luke into his body and cuddle him.

 

"Told you you'd get something special tonight if you were good." Calum chuckles, kissing Luke's temple gingerly as Luke giggles under his breath.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

"Hurry, Calum!" Luke calls, already halfway to the door of the animal shelter they saw a few days ago.

 

Calum huffs a small laugh, just getting out of the car by the time Luke gets to the door. "Hang on, babe, I'm not as young as I used to be." He chuckles, jogging to catch up to Luke.

 

"You're only twenty-seven, quit acting like you're eighty." Luke laughs, letting Calum open the door for him before walking inside.

 

Calum swats gently at Luke's ass as he passes by, making the younger boy squeak and turn around to playfully glare at him. Calum sticks his tongue out and it makes Luke giggle as they walk back toward a big blue sign hanging from the ceiling labeled 'DOGS'. Luke holds Calum's hand as the dog kennels start coming into view, keeping him close as they start walking down the rows. 

 

"See one you like?" Luke asks, peering up at Calum's face.

 

Calum looks down at him, head tilted questioningly to the side. "One that I like? This puppy is for you, Angel."

 

"Well, yeah, but it'd be living in your house too Calum. You should pick one with me." Luke says, squeezing Calum's hand as they turn down the second row of dogs. 

 

"Alright babe, we'll pick together then." Calum allows, kissing Luke's nose before focusing back on the dogs around them. 

 

There are quite a few empty kennels which makes Calum smile as he looks around with Luke by his side. The dogs that are here all vary in age and breed and size, every single one of them adorable, but none of them really draw his attention too much. Luke, however, is gasping at something ahead of them, letting go of Calum's hand and hurrying forward.

 

"Calum, look at him!" Luke squeaks, squatting down in front of a kennel with his hands on the wall of it.

 

Calum steps up behind Luke, staring down at a drop dead adorable puppy. He's not as small as all of the other puppies, especially considering the information on the side of his kennel says he's about six months old. He's actually quite big for a puppy, but when Calum sees the breed it's obvious why—he's a Bernese mountain dog, and they grow up to be absolutely huge with long fur. His coloring is gorgeous too, with his brown paws and his mostly black face and body with patches of brown and a white stripe down the middle of his face that carries down to his chest and stomach. He's wagging his fluffy little tail a mile a minute, sitting politely on the floor of his kennel, big dark brown eyes looking at Luke with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

 

"He's adorable." Calum admits, helping Luke stand back up and checking out more of the information on the dog.

 

Luke nods enthusiastically. "I want him. He's fluffy and squishy like you."

 

Calum smiles and shakes his head fondly, kissing Luke's cheek. "Alright, stay here, you goof."

 

The older man heads for the front to find an employee, bringing the boy he finds back to Luke and pointing out the dog they'd like to adopt. The boy nods and gestures for Calum to follow him to the front desk to fill out the paperwork. "Angel, why don't you go look around the store over there and find him a collar and some toys, okay?" Calum suggests, placing a firm kiss on Luke's smiling lips.

 

Luke nods and takes one last look at the dog before skipping off to look for new stuff for him. He finds himself in the collar, leash and harness aisle, glancing around idly at the selection. Most of them are boring solid colors or cheesy designs like bones or paw prints and Luke finds them a little tacky so he keeps looking, losing hope as he nears the end of the aisle. He spots something shiny right on the end cap and he's immediately drawn to it, reaching out and pulling it from where it's sitting almost behind the rest of the collars. It's a thicker banded white collar with a clip-in fastener, the front completely covered in pretty clear rhinestones. The collar is connected to an all white leash and harness, and Luke is sure it's all just the right size, so he keeps it with him and goes to look for some cute toys. He finds a cool rope looking one and some soft stuffed animal type ones that squeak really loudly so he grabs them all and turns around, heading for the front where Calum should be. He's incredibly excited to see Calum standing there with the dog in his arms, rubbing his head and smiling at the dog's happy face.

 

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing?" Luke says, grinning from ear to ear as he gets to Calum.

 

Calum grins back at him. "I already paid the fees, so we just have to give him a name and pay for all that." He tells Luke, gesturing towards the small heap of stuff in the younger boy's hands.

 

Luke nods, biting his lip in thought and setting all of the toys and the collar on the desk and holding his arms out. Calum places the dog into Luke's arms carefully, the pup wiggling excitedly until he can lick at Luke's chin. Luke giggles and scratches behind the dog's ears, looking at his adorable face and trying to decide on a name that fits him. "Why don't we call him....Teddy?" He suggests, watching the dog's ears perk up in interest at Luke's tone.

 

"He seems to like it." Calum says, nodding his head. "Teddy it is then."

 

The boy who was helping Calum fill out the paperwork writes the name down on the sheet, ripping off the top part and handing it to Calum, keeping the bottom piece for himself. He starts ringing up their other items on his computer, letting Calum swipe his card again and pay for it before bagging it up and sending them on their way. Luke keeps Teddy in his lap the entire ride home, cradling him in gentle arms as Calum spares quick glances whenever he can, wanting to look at his boys together.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Luke feels a little bad about bringing a new untrained puppy into the house during Calum's busiest time of the year. The beginnings of the months bring forth a slew of new clients and conversions and more meetings and Calum doesn't have the time to deal with Luke let alone chase Teddy all over the huge house, so the older man has been extremely stressed and distant for the last few days and it's kind of making Luke really sad. He wants to find a way to make it up to Calum, help him relax a little bit, but the older man is always locked away in his office now and Luke's not supposed to go in there when the door is shut. Tonight, however, Luke decides he doesn't exactly care. He's got on his pure baby pink silk robe that comes down to the middle of his thighs and he's wearing his special baby pink panties with the big bow on the back hem, making him look like a cute little present, and he's got on the collar Calum bought him as a surprise last week—a white and real diamond one that matches Teddy's exactly. He knows he looks the perfect combination of cute and sexy, just the way Calum likes him, and it's with that thought that he puts Teddy in his puppy-proof playpen and he crosses to the left side of the upstairs, heading right for Calum's office. 

 

Luke can hear Calum talking as he gets closer, his voice loud and firm the way it always is when he's on a business call, and Luke makes sure to be extra silent as he pushes the door open and shuts it behind himself, happy to see that Calum has his headset on and can't hear Luke at all. The older man doesn't even notice Luke is there, shuffling through piles of paperwork and talking quickly about some new client they're trying to bring in. Luke bites his lip and drops to the floor softly, crawling across the room and around the desk Calum is sitting at, smiling to himself at the inviting look of the space cut out right in the center of the under part where Calum's legs are supposed to go. Calum pushes his chair away from the desk, sliding it over to get to his computer for a second, still oblivious to Luke's presence in the room. The younger boy situates himself half in the space under the desk and half out so Calum doesn't hurt him when he slides back in, waiting patiently on his knees for Calum to stop typing and look over.

 

It happens soon enough, the older man moving to put his chair back in the proper place when he's startled by Luke's wide blue eyes blinking flirtatiously up at him from the floor. He's stunned by the outfit Luke is wearing, trying to ignore the fact that his dick perks up a little in interest at the angelically sinful appearance of all the baby pink against Luke's soft and lightly tanned skin along with the sparkle of the collar Calum's taken quite a liking to. Still, he doesn't have time for this with all of his directors and VPs chattering away in his ears, so he shakes his head at Luke as a silent way of telling him to go somewhere else for now. Luke isn't having that, however, staying put on the floor even as Calum tries to move his chair in more. Luke decides he looks much too pretty right now to be ignored like this, so he sits up higher on his knees and he   
slides his hands over Calum's strong thighs, exposed right now because the older man is wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts since he didn't go into the office today. Calum is talking about numbers with someone as he looks down and glares at Luke, hands too full of paperwork to push Luke's away the way he wants to. He shakes his head more firmly this time but still Luke keeps going, tugging the front of Calum's shorts and boxers down enough to get the older man's dick out since there's no chance of getting Calum to lift up and let Luke pull the clothes all the way off. 

 

Luke's happy to see that Calum is at least a little hard, feeling a bright flash of pride run through him at the thought that he can make Calum hard just by the older man looking at him when he's wearing his pretty clothes. He runs his dry hand slowly over the entire length of Calum's dick, glancing up at the older man and smirking when he sees Calum take a shaky breath. Luke leans in and kisses the tip of Calum's dick, letting his lips linger for a moment before parting them and taking the head into his mouth. Calum's body visibly tenses as he sharply breathes in through his nose as Luke sucks gently on him, cheeks hollowing just enough to have Calum's hands clenching into fists and then loosening up and refocusing on his paperwork. Luke takes that as his go-ahead and he sucks more of Calum in, sinking his mouth down about halfway and hollowing his cheeks much harder as he bobs his head back up. He can see Calum's hands shaking as the older man writes something down quickly, breathily saying something to whoever is on the phone. Luke doesn't hear it, too busy swallowing the entirety of Calum's dick down his throat to pay much attention, more focused on keeping himself from choking too loudly to do much else other than suck.

 

Calum's hands startle Luke when they land on the younger boy's shoulders, tugging at the robe and mouthing the word off when Luke looks up at him through his lashes. Luke pulls at the loosely tied belt around his waist until it gives and he can quickly shrug the silk off of his shoulders, letting it slip delicately down his arms and land on the floor behind him. He leans forward into the dim light of the room so Calum can see what he's got on underneath properly, can see the big pink silk bow on the back of the panties and Luke hears Calum's small gasp when he sees it. 

 

"Jerry," Calum starts, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open briefly before he continues speaking to the man on the phone as Luke swallows around him, "can we....continue this tomorrow, please? I'm....." Calum pauses to breathe deeply as Luke purposely chokes on him, "getting a migraine."

 

Luke hears Calum's headset hit the desk and then the older man is slowly sliding his chair back, watching Luke crawl forward and follow him in order to keep his mouth around Calum's dick. Now that Calum isn't on the phone, Luke bobs his head faster and sucks as hard as he can, now resting on all fours and arching his ass up so Calum can see it better. The older man groans and leans forward, reaching over Luke's back with his long arms and rubbing his hands against the plump cheeks that are practically begging for his touch.

 

"Just couldn't listen to me, huh?" Calum growls, his voice a little hoarse from talking on the phone so long as he smacks his hands down harshly against Luke's ass, watching the younger boy's body jump. "Little slut just had to have your mouth around me, didn't you?" He asks, slapping Luke's ass a few more times in quick succession.

 

Luke gasps quietly, groaning around Calum and sucking harder and bobbing his head faster as his answer. Calum keeps smacking his ass, pausing every few to squeeze the plump cheeks and listen to the way it makes Luke choke on his dick and a moan at the same time. As much as it pains Calum to do, he pulls at Luke's hair and makes him pull off his dick, chuckling when Luke tries to pull against Calum's hold and get his mouth back around the older man's dick. 

 

"Stop it, slut, stand up for me." Calum laughs, letting go of Luke's hair so he can get up on his feet. 

 

The older man stands in front of him, kissing Luke's lips and tasting himself a little bit before pulling back and clearing the center of his desk off. He pushes Luke until he's laid over the emptied space on his back, his long legs hanging off of the wooden top as Calum runs his hands up and down Luke's body, teasing his hand over Luke's hard dick before sliding it back up. Luke whimpers, eyes closed in the bliss of Calum's warm and strong hands feeling him out, gasping when the older man's mouth latches onto the spot under his jaw and bites before sucking roughly. Luke's mouth drops open and his eyes flutter open, hands flying up to clutch at Calum's hair as the older man continues sucking over his bite mark, only pulling away once he's satisfied with the way Luke whines in slight pain and admiring the deep reddish-purple oblong circle bruise left behind, one that won't fade for at least a week. Luke is breathing hard in the delicious pain he can feel whenever he moves his jaw now, keeping a tight hold on Calum's hair as he moves his mouth down about half an inch and slightly to the left of the first mark, setting about creating another one just as harsh and stark against Luke's pale skin. Luke reacts the same way and Calum moves directly to the right of the first mark and leaves yet another, continuing his trail down the right side of Luke's torso, leaving deep bordering painful hickeys in an almost zigzag line all the way down to Luke's hips. The marks border start on Luke's jaw and wrap down his neck, curving out towards his right arm before curving back in and making an arc around Luke's right nipple, each one just as red-purple as the last. Luke is breathing unevenly by the time Calum is satisfied with the amount of marks he's left, chest stuttering each time the air rattles through shakily as Calum pulls Luke up off the desk and backing into a standing position, albeit a little more wobbly than before.

 

Calum's hands yank at Luke's panties until the roll down off of the younger boy's ass and hit the floor, Luke stepping out of them easily as Calum bites his lip. "Turn around for me, Angel. Wanna see that pretty hole of yours." 

 

Luke whimpers but does as he's told, turning around to face away from Calum and grabbing the underside of his own ass and pulling up and out, exposing his hole and squishing up his plump cheeks at the same time, two things Calum loves to see. Luke feels a jolt of lust run through him at the sound of Calum's animalistic groan, shivering when the older man's dry fingers rub a straight line over his rim. 

 

"You know what I think?" Calum starts, wrapping his arm around Luke and pinching his jaw to turn his face toward Calum. "I think since you've decided to take charge and do whatever you want, you should fuck me the way you keep asking me to."

 

Luke's knees nearly buckle at the suggestion, hands dropping the hold he had on his own ass as he watches Calum release his grip on his jaw and get completely naked, reaching over to the side drawer on the desk and grabbing the lube he's been keeping stashed there. Calum passes the bottle off to Luke before grabbing the younger boy's hips and swinging him around until Calum is closer to the desk and Luke is behind him.

 

"Go ahead and open me up, Angel." Calum orders, bending over and putting his palms flat on the empty part of his desk.

 

Luke's hands are shaking a little with the anticipation, his chest exploding with knowledge that he finally gets to touch Calum this way. He's been asking about it for the past few weeks, each time being told no, and he's excited to get the chance and not let it slip away. He knows he's nowhere near as well endowed as Calum is, but he wants the chance to the do it anyway and he's going to take it as he pours some lube onto his fingers and quickly rubs them over Calum's hole.

 

"Have you, uhm.....ever had anything....inside?" Luke asks, swallowing thickly with a slight wash of nerves as he waits for Calum's answer.

 

"Yes, baby, I have. I'm not a delicate flower, okay, just get on with it." Calum chuckles, spreading his legs further apart and resting his body weight more on his elbows.

 

Luke nods even though Calum can't see him, stiffening his index finger and pushing it inside Calum until it rests all the way in. He's surprised at the little to no resistance, the lack of reaction from Calum, but he puts that to the back of his mind and focuses on getting the older man ready for a second finger as quickly as possible, biting his lip at how tight Calum feels around him. Once he feels Calum relax around the gentle slide of the first finger Luke adds the second, popping it in easily as immediately scissoring them apart and driving them in a little deeper, admiring the way Calum completely relaxes his muscles and allows the intrusion with barely any effort at all, marveling at how well and how fast Calum takes the third finger in. Luke meets a little more resistance on the third, Calum's breath hitching quietly and his back taking on a brief rigid posture until he eases himself into the feeling with Luke's help. Although it takes a little longer than it would for Luke to be ready to be fucked, they manage it in virtually no time at all with Calum's expert relaxation techniques and Luke's well versed fingers, and it feels like seconds later Luke is slicking his dick up with an ample amount of lube and readying himself to be inside Calum for the first time—inside anyone for the first time, really.

 

"Go ahead." Calum ensures, nodding his head briefly before gripping a little harder at the desk as Luke starts to push in.

 

The younger boy takes it slow, being careful as he slides in all the way. It's not a long way to go in retrospect, but Luke still feels every inch of himself surrounded by the unimaginable warmth and tightness of Calum. His breath puffs out in a shaky exhale that hits Calum's back, and he keeps his eyes closed because he knows the sight of himself inside Calum would be too much in the already overwhelming situation.

 

"God, Angel, I can barely feel you inside. So tiny and cute, aren't you?" Calum taunts, looking over his shoulder with a smirk as Luke whimpers and digs his fingers into Calum's hips.

 

Luke doesn't have the actual presence of mind to respond to Calum, his mind lost in the pleasure of just being seated inside Calum, and he loses his ability to breathe properly when he starts to move slowly, rocking out and then back in with a stutter in his movements. Calum can't deny it feels good but Luke is hardly the best at topping, understandable because according to Luke he's only ever done it once before in his life, so the older man decides to take control of the situation and encourage Luke to do it properly.

 

"Come on, baby boy, you can do it." Calum breathes, biting his lips when Luke's hips twitching into him at the unexpected words. "All the way in, Angel, that's it." The older man smiles at Luke's eagerness to listen to him, feeling that familiar surge of power over the younger boy that always makes his blood run hot and drives it all straight to his dick. "Fuck me harder, Luke, lemme feel you."

 

Luke whines softly, tightening his hold on Calum and driving in slow but hard, managing to push a moan out of Calum's mouth and feeling a small sense of pride. He does it again and again, losing steam quickly because he's not used to doing the actual work and because he's not used to this feeling of so much tight warm pressure around him. It's intoxicating and it's driving Luke straight to the edge of his high at top speed, not giving him a chance to really enjoy it but he's holding on for dear life.

 

"Faster, Luke, come on." Calum groans, satisfied with the strength Luke is using but still left wanting for more. 

 

Luke pants loudly as he speeds up as much as he can, pushing himself into Calum hard and fast but it's still nothing compared to what Calum can do. Calum is moaning a little more now, eyes closed in pleasure but he can feel that it'll be short-lived in the way Luke is breathing unevenly and whining under his breath and losing his grip on Calum's body.

 

"What's the matter, baby boy, you gonna come already? Your tiny dick can't handle being inside me, huh?" Calum taunts, knowing what that does to Luke when he's talked down to.

 

As Calum suspected, Luke comes almost immediately, spilling inside of Calum with a breathless moan that leaks out of his mouth unexpectedly. Calum can't help but chuckle quietly, shaking his head as he waits for Luke to finish spilling inside of him. Calum's still rock hard against his own lower stomach, leaking precome all over himself as Luke breathes in deeply before pulling out of Calum.

 

Calum quickly stands up straight, proud to admit that Luke managed to make him a little wobbly-kneed as he turns around and kisses Luke's swollen lips. "Bend over where I just was, baby boy, and lemme show you how to properly fuck someone." 

 

Luke's jaw drops but he quickly obeys, bending himself over and offering his ass up for the taking, twitching with slight sensitivity as Calum's wet fingers slide into him without any warning. Calum scissors him open quickly, too hard and impatient for precautions and he knows Luke won't mind either way because the younger boy has learned to take it however Calum gives it to him. Calum is quick to slick himself up and push into Luke's accomdating ass, biting his lip at the feeling of Luke's body greedily sucking him in and holding on tight, something he still hasn't managed to get used to even after near constant sex with Luke for the past few months. Luke's legs are shaking by the time Calum gets all the way in, his hands white where they grip the desk beneath him as Calum hooks one of Luke's legs up onto the wood. Calum starts quickly fucking Luke, aiming to chase his own orgasm and please himself more than Luke this time as he pounds in hard and deep. Luke is squealing in the pleasure, grabbing onto the base of his dick and holding tightly so he doesn't get hard again.

 

"Tell me how much you love being fucked, slut." Calum demands, gripping the top of Luke's ass and squeezing harshly.

 

Luke's mouth drops but he's quick to regain himself. "Love it so fucking much.....love having your big dick in my ass, Daddy.....feels so fucking good." He pants, resting his forehead on the desk.

 

Calum smirks, feeling his high race toward him fast. "Tell me what you are baby boy, tell Daddy what you are for him."

 

"Oh shit....." Luke whimpers, hands sliding around to grab at his own thigh where it's perched and bent onto the desk. "I'm your good little slut, Daddy.....good little fuck toy."

 

"That's right, Angel, you are. Good boy for me.....most of the time." Calum smirks, hearing Luke giggle breathlessly, the sound fading into a moan. "God, I can feel your fucking come dripping down my thighs baby, feels so hot while I'm fucking you."

 

Luke's legs nearly give out at Calum's words and he finally gives in to the pleasure, rubbing his thumb around the head of his dick instead of holding it off, moaning softly. Calum fucks into Luke as hard as he can, his moans getting louder and louder by the second until he finally bursts, coming with a long groan inside of Luke. Luke gasps at the feeling he's grown to love, head hanging forward as Calum holds him still, his hand twitching around himself as the older man pulls out after a long minute of catching his breath.

 

"Now that, baby doll, is how you fuck someone." Calum decides, tugging at Luke's hair until he can slide their lips together.

 

Luke whimpers into the kiss, chasing it when Calum pulls away and whining when the older man starts pulling his clothes back on. "Calum.....m'hard again."

 

Calum smirks and pats Luke's ass roughly. "That's too bad, Angel. Maybe next time you'll listen when I say stop."

 

Luke's jaw drops as Calum struts right out of the room, his stomach churning with a weirdly aroused feeling at the knowledge that he's been used for someone's pleasure.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Nearly seven months Luke has been with Calum, and he's just been woken up on Christmas day by Teddy licking the side of his face enthusiastically, the dog's sheer size crushing him and the long fur tickling his bare chest. "Teddy, quit it, please." Luke groans as quietly as he can, knowing Calum is still asleep just beside him.

 

The dog stops licking him but he doesn't move an inch, tail wagging idly as Luke rubs the sleep from his eyes and reaches out blindly for Calum's arm. He finds it after a moment of searching, grabbing onto the older man's strong bicep and shaking. "Babe...help." Luke wheezes, a little breathless under Teddy's weight.

 

Calum hums unappreciatively but Luke can hear rather than see him waking up, the older man letting out a snort of laughter at the image before him, the only thing visible of Luke being his arm extended out toward Calum. "You alive under there, baby?"

 

Luke scoffs. "Barely. He's killing me."

 

Teddy looks content to lay there forever, panting in Luke's face and resting his front paws on Luke's chest, making Calum laugh a little louder this time. "I don't think he's killing you, Angel, he just loves you."

 

"Well, this is a little too much love for me." Luke mumbles, visibly struggling to get out from underneath the dog.

 

Calum chuckles again before taking pity on Luke. "Teddy, come here bud."

 

The dog perks up at his name being called, quickly shuffling off of Luke and over towards Calum. Luke puffs out a huge breath and stands up off the bed, putting a hand over his chest as he watches Calum ruffle the shorter fur by Teddy's ears, making a goofy face at the dog. Luke smiles softly and he feels his heart flutter with affection. The younger boy rounds the bed and leans down over Calum, stealing a kiss from the dark haired man's soft lips. "Merry Christmas, Calum."

 

Calum smiles and gives Luke another soft short kiss. "Merry Christmas, baby." 

 

Luke strokes the short hair by Calum's ear, smiling back at him with a look of adoration in his eyes. "Let's go downstairs." He suggests, reaching both of his hands down to Calum in order to help him up.

 

Calum takes the offer and let's Luke pull him out of bed, Teddy following right on their heels all the way down the stairs to the back living room where the nearly fourteen foot Christmas tree is sitting beside the back door, decorated in all white and gold with touches of red scattered throughout. Beneath the tree is a mass of presents, most of them for Luke but a good portion also for Calum and even a few for Teddy. They sit down on the floor together and make quick work of opening everything, smelling the French toast cooking in the kitchen and wanting to get to it as quickly as possible. Luke has long since stopped blushing at every extravagant gift Calum   
hands him, but it still makes his head spin to know that Calum even wants to do things like buy him another silk robe, this time in a soft lavender color with his name embroidered on the front left side. He just doesn't understand it and he's starting to feel and more and more like he doesn't need it, doesn't want it—like he just wants Calum and that's enough.

 

Breakfast comes and goes in a delicious blur, excitement and happiness making the air in the house weightless as the day surges on. Lynn and Ashton arrive right on time, just before dinner is set to start, and Luke notices a bounce in his best friend's step that he hasn't ever seen, the smiling on her face absolutely radiant as she comes bounding in the front door and into his arms for a hug. Luke holds her tightly, smiling because he can feel the good news practically rolling off of her and he knows she's going to burst if she doesn't say it soon. He pulls away from her warm embrace, admiring her fancy little long sleeved black dress, a deep V set in the neckline and showing off her obviously brand new ruby necklace and her dirty blonde hair pulled back into an effortlessly messy ponytail to show off the matching ruby earrings. 

 

"Alright, spill, I can tell that you have something to say." Luke prompts, watching Lynn's face light up brighter than the Christmas tree.

 

"Ashton asked me to move in with him!" She whisper-yells, holding both of Luke's hands in order to contain her excitement to the spot they're standing in.

 

Luke's jaw drops on a smile, his eyes reflecting nothing but happiness. "Lynn, oh my god! That's amazing babe, I'm so happy for you!" Luke pulls her into another tight hug and kisses her cheek gently.

 

"I really love him, Luke. A lot." She admits, blushing and biting her lip as she looks over her shoulder at where Ashton is standing by the back door talking to Calum.

 

Luke shakes his head fondly, resting his head on her shoulder and letting her admission sink in. It makes him feel strange in his chest and stomach, and when he looks at Calum in his dress pants and his olive green dress shirt, the color complimenting his darker skin tone perfectly, and he can't help but wonder if he's been feeling any different towards the man than when they first got together. Thinking back he realizes he definitely does feel different, he feels more affectionate and more attached to Calum and he's got that feeling again like he doesn't really want or need fancy presents to feel happy being here. He picks his head up off of Lynn's shoulder just as Ashton and Calum turn around and come toward them, feeling on the verge of something important and Calum takes his hand and offers him a sip of wine. Luke declines with just a shake of his head, concentrating on the feeling he's got swirling in his mind and trying to hone in on what it is. He watches Ashton lead Lynn outside into the chill, blinking rapidly when it hits him hard, the realization of what he's feeling.

 

"Calum?" He whispers, staring off at the open back door and moving closer to avoid the cold draft.

 

Calum looks down at him, furrowing his brows at the tone in Luke's voice. "What is it, Angel?"

 

Luke looks up into Calum's eyes, watching the golden flecks from the tree lights swirl around in them. "I love you."

 

Calum definitely was not expecting that of all things, but his face takes on an expression of sheer joy and absolute adoration as he grabs Luke's face in one hand and kisses him silly. "I love you too, Luke."

 

Luke's body feels light as air, his heart floating in his chest and he understand now why Lynn was practically glowing. That's how he feels right now looking into Calum's eyes, bright and warm and content to be exactly where he is, feeling even more so that way because he can see the same emotions lighting Calum up from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 24 OF FICMAS!!!! AKA Christmas Eve. I can't believe there's only one day left until Christmas, like that's insanity. This fic was a labor of love honestly. I put my heart and soul into it and it's one of the longest stories I've ever written so please be gentle on me, I'm not used to so much being in one fic. I apologize if this sucks or if it doesn't make sense of if you hate it. Please tell me kindly if there's anyway I can improve because I'd like to write more long stories in the future and I have another one coming tomorrow so if there's anything I can do to improve these longer ones please let me know ASAP. This fic is especially dedicated to Sara because she sort of birthed this idea of sugar daddy Cake and I completely ran with it. It's also dedicated to Lynn for being there to support me and motivate me the entire time I was writing this (which is why she plays an important role in this fic!). I very much hope you all enjoyed this, pretty please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
